A Cura pela Dor
by Biba Akizuki
Summary: TERMINADA-Você seria capaz de curar alguém que acabou com a sua família?E se esse alguém fosse amado por você?Valeria a pena a dor que isso causaria?Foram todas essas perguntas que Gina fez a si quando descobriu que Draco estava doente.
1. O Emprego

A Cura pela Dor 

N.A.: A fic se passa dois anos após Gina formar-se em Hogwarts, nesse tempo aconteceu a guerra contra Voldemort. A história é contada pelo ponto de vista de Gina, portanto é a visão dela sobre tudo.  

Capítulo 1 – O Emprego

Sozinha em seu apartamento Gina pensava em como sua vida mudara tanto em tão pouco tempo, agora eram somente ela e Rony, todos os outros Weasley se foram, e ela sabia quem era o culpado: Draco Malfoy.

Quando saiu de Hogwarts Gina foi se especializar: tornou-se medi-bruxa, foram dois anos de estudos e agora precisava arranjar um emprego, o dinheiro que Rony lhe mandava dava para manter o apartamento por umas duas semanas, mas e depois o que faria? Não queria morar com Rony e Hermione, n'A Toca, afinal eram recém-casados e ela atrapalharia a relação. Precisava arranjar um emprego!

Resolveu ir até o centro da Londres bruxa, para procurar alguém que necessitasse seu serviço, nem que fosse como enfermeira ou algo do tipo. Entrou no Hospital dos Bruxos e deu de encontro com um conhecido:

– E aí Richard, tudo bem? – perguntou sorrindo, tinha estudado com ele esses dois anos, e ele fora um ótimo amigo a apoiando quando tudo aconteceu. – Como está o trabalho aqui?

– Oi Gi! Está duro, a emergência é uma loucura, pessoas que sofrem acidentes com os mais diversos feitiços! – disse parecendo cansado. 

– Sabe se estão precisando de alguém? Preciso de um emprego senão daqui a pouco não vou ter onde morar.

– Você sabe muito bem que se precisar, minha casa está a suas ordens! – sorriu bondosamente.

Gina lançou-lhe um olhar de carinho e respondeu:

– Não obrigado, não vou te atrapalhar com suas namoradas...

– Como se eu tivesse tempo para isso. Trabalho feito um condenado...

– Ah, coitadinho! Queria ser uma condenada também.

– Um homem misterioso veio aqui procurando uma enfermeira para cuidar de seu patrão doente, se você quiser entro em contato com ele para você.

– Eu quero sim! – disse  abraçando e beijando a bochecha de Richard.

– Desculpa Gina, mas tenho que continuar cuidando dos doentes... Tchau, se cuida!

– Tchau.

Dias depois Gina foi contatada pelo tal "homem misterioso" para uma entrevista. Se vestiu com suas melhores roupas e se dirigiu ao local marcado: o Três Vassouras, em Hogsmead. Lá encontrou com um homem baixinho com vestes estranhas e cara de poucos amigos.

– Senhorita Weasley? 

– Sim.

– Meu patrão procura uma boa enfermeira, a senhorita se considera assim? – indicou a mesa na qual deveriam sentar.

– Sou uma medi-bruxa, muito mais do que uma simples enfermeira. – ele a estava irritando com esse questionário.

– Está disposta a morar na casa do paciente?

– Sim.

– E a ficar em sigilo sobre quem ele é e onde mora?

– Tudo bem.

– Pode ir se for contratada lhe enviarei uma coruja. – disse se levantou, virou as costas e se retirou.

"Que homem prepotente, mas infelizmente preciso aceitar o que for por esse emprego."

Uma semana depois do encontro recebeu a carta:

_"Srta. Weasley_

_Esteja presente no local citado abaixo, espere uma carruagem que a buscará, traga malas e seus pertences. _

_Está contratada. Salário de mil galeões por semana..."_

Gina quase caiu para trás, mil galeões é muito dinheiro. " e ainda é por semana!"__

Estava no local marcado com suas coisas. "Isso é loucura, estou indo cuidar de alguém que nem sei quem é e que vai me pagar muito dinheiro... Boa pessoa não deve ser, e ainda vive escondido..." __

A carruagem chegou com o "homem misterioso".__

– Senhorita Weasley, sou Carl Bean. – disse estendendo a mão para cumprimentar Gina.__

– Prazer. – respondeu apertando a mão de Bean. "Que nome estranho, não combina com ele."__

– Vamos são horas de viagem, não podemos enrolar. – respondeu dando passagem para Gina entrar na carruagem.__

Foram quatro horas de viagem sem nenhum diálogo. Ela estava ansiosa e irritada com isso. Finalmente chegaram, ela havia imaginado uma casa grande, uma mansão pelo seu pagamento, porém o que via era uma casa normal, não normal como A Toca era para ela, mas como as casas de trouxas, um sobrado.__

– Chegamos. – disse descendo da carruagem e lhe oferecendo a mão para descer. – Deixe as malas, os elfos cuidam disso. Siga-me.__

Gina ficou surpresa como a casa por dentro era grande, pois por fora não aparentava estar enfeitiçada.__

– Espere aqui que vou chamá-lo.__

Ela ficou alguns minutos no que parecia uma sala de estar.__

– Meu patrão: Draco Malfoy.__


	2. Meu patrão Draco Malfoy

A Cura pela Dor 

Capítulo 2 – Meu patrão Draco Malfoy

– Meu patrão: Draco Malfoy. – disse sr. Bean.

Gina não acreditava no que via, estava chocada. "Malfoy..." Ele parecia realmente mal. Se apoiava em uma bengala e estava mais pálido do que de costume, se isso for possível. Sorria cinicamente para ela.

– Eu vou embora, chame essa droga de carruagem de volta senhor Bean. – finalmente disse, muito irritada e tentando ignorar Malfoy.

– Aonde pensa que vai Weasley, você foi contratada e já te paguei um adiantamento! – disse com sua voz arrastada como ela recordava.

– Vou embora! Não fico nem mais um minuto na casa de quem matou meus pais e irmãos. – quase gritou.

– Se eu fosse você pensaria melhor. Vai para onde? Para aquele seu apartamento? Por quanto tempo? Uma semana? E depois vai morrer de fome? Pois se é isso que você quer vai em frente.

"Desgraçado, andou me vigiando". Mas ele tem razão.

– Onde fica o meu quarto? – Gina viu que ele sorria, provavelmente caçoava dela. – E outra coisa, quero que aceite minhas condições. – não poderia ficar assim, sem exigir nada.

– E quais são elas? – fazia-se curioso.

Gina não sabia, precisava pensar. 

– Depois combinamos isso. – respondeu com indiferença.

– Bean leve-a aos aposentos. – ordenou Malfoy com aparente indiferença. – O jantar será servido às oito, esteja presente.

Gina foi para o quarto, os móveis eram todos na cor marfim e o ambiente passava tranqüilidade, mas ela não estava nada tranqüila, era uma suíte, então resolveu tomar banho. O banheiro era muito refinado, tendo as torneiras de ouro e uma grande banheira, além do chuveiro. Pensava em o que faria da sua vida: havia duas possibilidades, ir embora no dia seguinte, jogar o dinheiro sujo de comensal na cara de Malfoy e ir morar com Rony e Hermione, ou, ficar e tentar trabalhar cuidando dele. "Gina que absurdo, cuidar dele! O assassino da sua família."

Quando Gina estava na Escola de Medi-bruxos de Londres, a guerra contra Voldemort atingia seu ápice. Foi uma época de trevas, ataques a trouxas, "sangues ruins" e bruxos que estavam do lado da Aliança da Fênix, ou simplesmente contra Voldemort eram freqüentes. Harry Potter ajudado por Rony e Hermione, além de Dumbledore, Sirius e Lupin, conseguiu derrotar Voldemort.

A família Weasley comemorava simples, em um jantar n'A Toca, no qual Gina não estava presente por estar no dormitório da escola, e Rony com Harry no hospital, quando vários comensais conseguiram penetrar a barreira de feitiços protetores e matar a todos. Um deles, Pansy Parkinson, foi capturada e como a própria Gina viu, em seu julgamento declarou que Draco Malfoy desfizera os feitiços protetores e executara a todos, para acabar com a "família" postiça de Harry e vingar seu Lord.

Mas como não havia provas suficientes somente Pansy foi presa, na nova prisão de segurança máxima, pois Azkaban fora desativada após os dementadores terem passado para o lado de Voldemort. Draco Malfoy foi inocentado, apesar de desaparecido desde o ataque aos Weasley.

Se vestiu e desceu para o "tal" jantar. "Fico ou não? Fico ou não?"

– Sente-se, o jantar será servido. – disse Bean, que era mordomo e parecia ser o único empregado da casa.

A mesa estava arrumada elegantemente e Gina observava.

– Nunca viu uma mesa bem decorada Weasley. – era "ele". – Acredito que não seria possível, com a sua pobreza... – teve um acesso de tosse, parecia sem ar.

Gina ia responder-lhe mau, mas como ele começou a tossir achou melhor ficar quieta.

– O senhor está bem? – Bean perguntava preocupado.

– Estou melhor. – Malfoy respondeu se recompondo. – Pode servir a entrada.

Jantaram sem conversas, Gina estava adiando a discussão sobre sua decisão, e Malfoy estava aéreo. Depois foram para o escritório dele.

– Quais são as suas condições? – Malfoy sentado em sua mesa a olhava sem nenhuma expressão no rosto, mas Gina pode reconhecer a dor que ele sentia.

– Que condições? – perguntou confusa e esquecida.

– Ora! As que você disse que exigia! – respondeu nervoso.

– Ah sim, bom, primeiramente: não quero que você lembre o nosso passado. – disse sem graça olhando um ponto atrás do ombro de Malfoy.

– Que passado? – respondeu sarcástico.

– Sabia que você tinha esquecido! Nem lembrou de mim quando lançou o Avada nos meus irmãos e nos meus pais! – disse já fora de controle.

– Melhor não conversarmos sobre isso. – disse muito pálido, aparentava fraqueza.

Gina respirou fundo, não queria brigar com ele. Não tinha discutido sobre o assassinato com ele até agora, afinal ele estava desaparecido todo esse tempo.

– Segunda condição: quero mil e quinhentos galeões. – declarou com olhar firme e o ódio claro.

– Tudo bem, terá quanto quiser Gina.

– Terceira condição: Não me chame de Gina! – irritara-se com essa proximidade, que não tinham mais.

– Só isso.

– Sim. – "O que ele queria mais."  

– Pode se retirar para o seu quarto. 

Ela estava muito nervosa e foi para seu quarto. Pensava constantemente em como era estranho estar tão perto e tão longe de Draco, "não Malfoy." Agora ele era Malfoy, e ela Weasley.

Quando Gina estava no sexto ano e Draco no sétimo eles tiveram um namoro muito repentino e apaixonado, mas como nenhum dos dois quisera abrir mão de sua vida particular optaram por acabar o namoro. Ela sofrera muito com isso, pois se iludira com ele, pensara que ele largaria tudo por ela, o que não aconteceu. Draco, como Gina soubera posteriormente, tornara-se um comensal e ela cursou o sétimo ano e foi para sua especialização em medi-bruxa. Desde que terminaram não tinham se reencontrado, até hoje. Porém o amor que ela tinha por ele transformara-se em ódio. Como ele pode matar todas as pessoas que ela amava tanto?

_All that we had was unbelievable_

_ Tudo o que tivemos foi inacreditável_

_Now that's gone it's just inconceivable  _

_Agora que se foi é inconcebível_

_Still in my dreams you are so damn beautiful _

_Nos meus sonhos você continua tão bonito_

_How could it be that you ruined my everything, everything, everything?_

_Como você  pode arruinar  meu tudo, tudo, tudo?_

N.A.: Por acaso está confuso? Dúvidas é só me mandar um review que responderei com todo prazer! Eu sei que não é uma song, mas não resisti colocar um trecho da música: Everything do segundo cd da dupla M2M-The Big Room, que eu recomendo.

Quero agradecer a Victor Ichijouji que betou esse capítulo e o primeiro para mim, e me dá sempre boas idéias! E também a Jaqueline Granger que me apóia a escrever as fics, assim como eu a apóio. Valeu!!!


	3. Geléia de Framboesa

A Cura pela Dor 

Capítulo 3 – Geléia de Framboesa

Gina acordou cedo e foi tomar café da manhã.

– Bom dia senhor Bean. 

– Bom dia senhorita Weasley. A mesa já foi colocada e o senhor Malfoy faz sua refeição no momento. – respondeu seriamente.

– Tão cedo? – "Draco sempre gostou de acordar tarde, deve ter sido pior do que imaginei".

– Não teve uma noite boa, me parece que não dormiu nada.

– Porque não me chamou? – saiu andando e entrou na sala de jantar rapidamente.

– Se passou mal durante a noite era para ter me chamado! – repreendeu Malfoy muito séria. – Estou aqui para isso.

– Mas internamente Gina estava dividida, durante a noite percebera que havia algo errado, mas não se levantou, estava pensando em se vingar de Malfoy o maltratando, sendo negligente, mas fizera um juramento, deveria cuidar de quem precisasse de seu auxilio.

– Não vou ficar implorando cuidados Weasley. – disse um Malfoy abatidíssimo.

– Problema seu então, teimoso. – ela também não iria ficar cuidando de um orgulhoso.

– Só uma pergunta: Por que, afinal não posso dizer nem a minha família quem você é ou onde mora? – disse se sentando e passando geléia de framboesa "minha favorita" em uma torrada.

– Simplesmente porque seu irmão me mataria sem pensar duas vezes. – tomava calmamente seu chá.

– Tem razão. Por que você me contratou? – mordia a torrada "essa é a mesma geléia que ele me comprou uma vez em um piquenique que fizemos no jardim de Hogwarts, o que ele quer com isso? Não vou comer mais."

* Flashback*

– Chegamos! – ele sorria.

Draco tirou a venda de Gina.

– Oba! Piquenique! Draco, mas se alguém nos vir?

– Não se preocupe, estamos longe do castelo. – disse dando um selinho em Gina. – Espera pra ver o que trouxe para você! Abre a boca e fecha os olhos.

– Ai que infantil Draco!

– Vai logo! Senão eu não te dou mais. – fez cara de mau.

– Tá bom. Você sabe que sou curiosa!

Gina sentiu o gosto da torrada com geléia de framboesa.

– Humm! Muito bom, você comprou para mim?

– Claro eu reparei que é a sua preferida, você sempre come no café da manhã.

– Se você ficar me observando desse jeito vão desconfiar.

– Pois que descubram, não estou nem aí!

– Não era só uma pergunta? – ele sorria. "Será que ele percebeu que eu notei a geléia?"

– Se não quer não responda! – ela disse. "Que irritante"

– Te contratei porque é uma boa profissional. – se levantou com dificuldade e o auxilio da bengala que usava. – Com licença.

– Onde você vai? – "vai fugir da conversa!"

– Não se pode nem ir ao banheiro em paz? – parecia irritado.

– Desculpe. – ficou envergonhada.

Gina ficou sozinha, e terminou sua refeição. Foi procurar Malfoy, precisava examiná-lo para saber que doença ele tinha, mas não o encontrara a manhã toda.

– Senhor Bean, onde está o Malfoy? – ele tinha que saber onde se encontrava seu patrão.

– Todas terças ele sai, vai dar uma volta no jardim.

– Mas ele se locomove com tanta dificuldade, como "passeia por aí"? – disse deixando o baixinho sozinho e se dirigindo ao jardim.

– Espere! Ele volta para o almoço.

Mas Gina não distinguiu as falas de senhor Bean. Saiu pelo jardim procurando, andou muito e não o encontrou. "Que estranho, era para ele estar por aqui."

Resolveu voltar para casa, foi para seu quarto. Lá encontrou Pichitinho com uma carta amarrada a patinha.

– Você me encontrou Pichitinho! De quem é a carta? – disse fazendo carinho nele, que estava orgulhosíssimo por encontrá-la, e voava alegre de um lado para outro.

Gina desamarrou a carta e começou a ler:

_Virgínia Weasley!_

_Aonde você está? Foi te visitar e levar mais dinheiro no apartamento, quando chego não te encontro, perguntei à dona do prédio e ela me disse que você entregou o apartamento!!!!_

_Como você sai de lá e não me avisa! Eu e Hermione estamos seriamente preocupados, fora ela, você é minha família Gina!!! Só restamos nós dois e devemos nos ajudar  proteger._

_Se você está lendo é porque Pichitinho te encontrou, confiei a ele a carta já que gosta tanto de você e te encontraria em qualquer lugar._

_Me responda logo._

_Seu irmão que te ama _

_Rony_

Gina ficou emocionada ao ler a carta. Tinha esquecido de avisar Rony na euforia do emprego conseguido. Pegou papel e pena que estavam em cima da escrivaninha do quarto.

_Queridos Rony e Hermione_

_Me desculpem por não avisar que sairia do apartamento. Mas é que foi tão de repente!_

_Richard conseguiu  uma entrevista de emprego para mim, e depois de um tempo fui contratada. Estou na casa do doente, sou enfermeira dele, mas não posso dizer quem ele é nem onde mora, senão serei despedida. Você entende né?_

_Beijinhos _

_Gina _

Enquanto escrevia Pichitinho descansava. Depois que terminou, Gina desceu para pegar algo para ele comer, foi quando viu que Malfoy tinha voltado.

– Onde você estava? – Perguntou uma Gina muito irada.

– Preocupada comigo agora é? – disse cambaleando e se apoiando mais na bengala.

– Olha o seu estado. Está doente, eu nem fiz o seu exame geral ainda. – "Como ele é infantil"

– E nem vai fazer. – sustentava um olhar arrogante.

– Como não? Como vou saber o que você tem? 

– Não quero se examinado com esses feitiços que vocês medi-bruxos usam! – parecia uma criança com medo de injeção.

– Mas vai! Ou vou embora, pois sem os exames não tem como cuidar de você. – "O que ele está querendo esconder de mim?"

– Vamos ver! – disse saindo da sala.

– Teimoso! – "Não sei como um dia pude te amar."

Foi até a cozinha e encontrou comida para Pichitinho. Subiu para o seu quarto e o alimentou.

– Você já descansou? Já quer ir embora? – perguntou docemente a Pichitinho, que voava novamente de um lado a outro.

Gina amarrou a carta e abriu a janela que havia fechado. Deu um beijinho em Pichitinho e ele saiu pela janela indo embora. Ela ficou observando a pequenina coruja desaparecer no horizonte e resolveu ir almoçar, mais tarde teria trabalho. Convenceria Malfoy a fazer os exames de qualquer maneira.

No próximo capítulo: Será que Malfoy deixará Gina fazer os exames nele? O que ele está querendo esconder dela?

N.A.: E aí, gostaram? Sim ou não? Reviews já!!!


	4. Vitalis

A Cura pela Dor 

Capítulo 4 – Vitalis

Durante a tarde Gina foi ao escritório de Malfoy, faria os exames nele, nem que tivesse que amarra-lo e forçá-lo!

– Sua hora chegou nem tente fugir de mim. – disse entrando no cômodo.

– Weasley quando você vai entender que eu não farei ...

Gina tirou sua varinha das vestes ele iria obedecê-la de qualquer maneira.

– Calma! Não precisa me estuporar! – Malfoy exclamou sentado em sua confortável poltrona. – Você sabe que eu faço o que quiser.

– Só com ameaças você faz o que eu quero! – estava nervosa. – Vamos  para outro lugar, você precisa se deitar.

– Pode ser o meu quarto?

– Pode.

Foram até o quarto de Malfoy, que era no térreo mesmo, exatamente para ele não subir as escadas, ou aparatar, o que nas suas condições era impossível. Ele se dirigiu a cama e deitou, parecia nervoso.

– Bom Malfoy, primeiro farei o procedimento de rotina: ponha a língua para fora.

– Que é isso! – estava indignado.

– Eu preciso ver sua garganta, você está com essa tosse...

– Ah nem vem!

– Pare de ser infantil! 

Ele acabou por fazer o que Gina mandava. A garganta dele estava mesmo inflamada. Ela tirou de sua malinha um objeto estranho, para se ouvir os batimentos cardíacos, um estetoscópio, descobriu em um hospital trouxa e achou ótimo.

– O que você vai fazer com esse objeto estranho? Isso é trouxa! Andou fuçando o estoque de bugigangas do seu pai. – a provocou.

– É para ouvir o seu coração e o pulmão. Sente.

Gina colocou o estetoscópio nas costas de Malfoy.

– Respire fundo. – ele obedeceu. – De novo. Certo, agora farei um feitiço detector. Para saber...

– Eu sei. – disse a cortando. – Se fui vítima de feitiços.

– Me deixa falar! Fique deitado quietinho. – disse observando Malfoy.

– Senta, deita, senta, deita, você está pensando o quê? 

– _Detectus_.

Gina ficou pálida. Por isso ele não queria ser examinado...

– Malfoy quem lançou essa maldição em você? – indagou sentando-se na cama ao lado dele. – Isso é muito sério, ela é proibida pelo Ministério...

– Muita coisa é proibida pelo Ministério Gina, mas acontece. – respondeu sarcástico como costumava ser sempre.

– Quem fez isso? É a maldição _Vitalis_. 

– Importa quem foi?

– Você é um idiota! Quantas vezes te avisei, te implorei para você não se tornar um comensal. – estava tremendo e segurando as lágrimas, não iria chorar na frente dele.

– Não vamos voltar nesse assunto.

– Vamos sim! Estou cansada de tudo. Você sumiu depois de matar meus pais e nunca mais pude falar com você! Agora nós vamos conversar.

Malfoy ficou pálido e parecia se sentir mal.

– Mas não estou me sentindo bem.

– Não invente desculpas Draco Malfoy!

Foi quando ele caiu desmaiado.

– Droga! _Vingardium leviosa. _

Gina levou Malfoy flutuando até a cama. Não tinha condições psicológicas de cuidar dele no momento, então saiu do quarto e foi para o seu próprio quarto. 

Estava chocada, e chorava muito, sabia que a maldição Vitalis, assim como a Avada Kevadra, é irreversível, ela sugaria todas as energias de Draco até a morte e nada Gina poderia fazer, a não ser olhar e se lamentar. É verdade que ela o odiava, mas isso era horrível demais. Os sintomas da maldição já eram visíveis, ele estava fraco, sem anticorpos para se defender, por isso a inflamação na garganta e a tosse, e provavelmente, dali em diante pioraria. Como ela lidaria com isso?

Resolveu que iria embora, não estava disposta a vê-lo adoecer mais e mais sem poder fazer absolutamente nada. "Gina você o odeia, seria até interessante vê-lo sofrer." – pensou consigo, mas ela sabia que apesar de tudo ainda o amava.

Guardou todos seus pertences na mala que trouxera, e foi procurar o senhor Bean.

– Senhor, vim comunicar-lhe que vou embora, não quero mais o emprego. – disse aflita.

– Como? Vai abandonar meu patrão? – respondeu um baixinho confuso.

– Sim, mas falarei para outra pessoa cuidar dele. – disse virando as costas. – Ah! Aqui estão os mil galeões que ele havia me dado. 

– Espere!

Gina aparatou, como sabia para onde iria não havia problemas.

_Won't you save me, 'cause saving is what I need_

_Você não irá me salvar, porque ser salvo é o que eu preciso_

_I just want to be by your side_

_Eu só quero estar ao seu lado_

_Won't you save me, I don't want to be_

_Você não irá me salvar, eu não quero estar_

_Just drifting through the sea of life_

_Justamente a deriva no mar da vida_

Era  um fim de tarde como outro de folga para Richard. Ele dormia na sala de seu apartamento quando eis que surge Gina Weasley.

– Gina! Você está bem? – ele parecia realmente espantado. – Você não está com uma cara boa.

– Não eu não estou nada bem. – disse abraçando-o.

– O que aconteceu? Tem alguma coisa a ver com o seu sumiço? Você desaparece e não me avisa! Onde você estava? – parecia um de seus irmãos mais velhos, o que deixou Gina visivelmente mais triste, pois se lembrou que eles haviam morrido.

– Trabalhando. Sabe, aquele emprego misterioso que você me disse...

– Se soubesse não tinha te falado! O que fizeram com você? – "Nossa ele está mesmo preocupado"

– O tal doente que precisava de cuidados era Draco Malfoy.

Richard ficou paralisado.

– O quê? Malfoy, então ele está vivo.

– Como assim?

– Corre um boato de que ele estaria morto desde que aconteceu o incidente com seus pais, só que como ele havia sido seu namorado, e não tinha certeza se era verdade, achei melhor não te contar.

– Ele não morreu. Está amaldiçoado. – disse com um olhar perdido.

– Que maldição?

– _Vitalis_. 

Richard pareceu espantado, e mudou de assunto.

– Olha Gina você não está bem é melhor tomar um banho e descansar um pouco tá bom?

– Desculpa, eu sei que devia ter ido para casa do Rony...

– Claro que não Gi, você é minha amiga e sempre que precisar pode contar comigo! Agora vai fazer o que mandei se não vou falar pro seu irmão.

– Tá bom, você venceu. 

Depois de um banho quentinho Gina passou a se sentir um pouco melhor, um pouco porque agora sua consciência estava pesada, afinal ela deixara Malfoy sozinho. Será que ele estava bem agora?

Suddenly the sky is falling 

_Subitamente o céu está caindo_

_Could it be too late for me_

_Pode ser muito tarde para mim_

_If I never said I'm sorry, then I'm wrong, I'm wrong_

_Se eu nunca me desculpei, então eu estava errado, estava errado_

_Then I hear my spirit calling_

_Então eu escuto minha alma chamando_

_Wondering if she's longing for me_

_Me perguntando se ela anseia por mim_

_And then I know that I can't live without her_

_E então eu sei que não posso viver sem ela_

N.A: E aí? O que vai acontecer agora? Esperem o próximo capítulo!!!!

Não resisti colocar outra música...não tenho jeito mesmo! Escrevo e já vou pensando em alguma música que se encaixe... essa é Save me do Hanson- cd This time around (o melhor!)

Muito obrigado pelos REVIEWS ! Amei! Vocês me estimulam a escrever mais rápido, agora por exemplo era para eu estar fazendo um trabalho de Metodologia do trab. científico, mas estou aqui escrevendo... só quero ver minha nota depois!

Continuem me mandando reviews !!!! :) 

Bjos pra todas que revisaram! Vocês são minhas amigonas!

Ah e também pro Victor Ichijouji (meu maninho) que betou esse cap. pra mim!!!

Só uma pergunta: Vocês ficaram com dózinha do Malfoy? REVIEWS JÀ!


	5. Eu tenho que chorar por você?

A Cura pela Dor 

N.A.: Esse capítulo consegui mandar rapidinho! Aproveitem!!!!

Capítulo 5 –  Eu tenho que chorar por você?

Gina adormeceu assim que deitou na cama, foi um sono profundo e reparador, porém de manhã acordou sobressaltada. Teve um pesadelo, nele Malfoy matava seus irmãos e seus pais, um a um, e depois caia no chão chorando e chamando por ela. A visão do que ela pensava ter acontecido foi chocante. Richard entrou no quarto.

– Gi, acorda. Já é tarde, você não pode fugir do mundo dormindo.

– Eu sei, ele me persegue até nos meus sonhos. – disse apertando os olhos pela claridade que a porta aberta havia permitido entrar.

– Olha, eu vou ter que sair agora, pego o plantão das onze da manhã às onze da noite. Você vai ficar bem sozinha?

– Claro, fica tranqüilo. – bocejava, ainda queria dormir mais, porém depois do pesadelo era melhor levantar.

– Fica a vontade, a casa é sua. Beijo. – Richard era sempre carinhoso com ela. 

Eles tinham confundido a amizade com amor e namorado por dois meses enquanto estudavam, mas acabaram descobrindo que eram melhores como amigos, então terminaram o namoro e reataram a amizade. Ele a dissera que ela ainda não estava pronta para ficar com outra pessoa depois de Draco, e do trauma que ele causou nela.

Se levantou e foi comer algo na cozinha, apesar da falta de fome. Gina passou esse dia inteiro sem conseguir fazer nada a não ser pensar em Draco. "Eu fui uma idiota! Como pude ser tão covarde? Abandoná-lo quando ele mais precisava de mim?" Acabou por resolver procurar um substituto para ela, alguém tinha que ajudá-lo. Foi à noite até o hospital, mas ninguém estava disposto a morar isolado, e ainda não poder revelar a ninguém onde estava.

Assim, procurando substitutos para cuidar de Malfoy, que Gina passou a semana. Sentia-se mal e sem escrúpulos. Sem falar nos pesadelos constantes, nos quais aconteciam as piores coisas com Draco, e às vezes até mesmo com ela. Estava começando a enlouquecer, não havia outra maneira, ela teria que rever Draco.

Don't wanna close the door, don't wanna give up on it 

_Não quero fechar a porta, não quero desistir _

_Don't wanna fight no more, we'll find a way around it_

_Não quero lutar mais, nós encontraremos um caminho em torno disso_

_Where's the love we had, we can make it last_

_Onde está o amor que nós tivemos, nós podemos fazê-lo durar_

No meio da noite refez suas malas, e escreveu um bilhete a Richard.

Richard 

_Desculpa não me despedir, sabe que não gosto de despedidas e não sei quando vou te ver de novo..._

_Vou voltar para cuidar do Draco, não vou ficar em paz se não fizer isso, você deve ter notado nessa semana que estou meio estranha. Estou decidida a achar a cura para a maldição. Eu sei que você deve estar pensando que eu estou louca, que isso é impossível, que ele não merece o meu amor, às vezes eu também penso isso, mas é algo que devo fazer._

_Os meus motivos são emocionais e não racionas._

_Beijinhos_

_Gi_

Colocou esse bilhete ao lado do criado mudo na cama dele, beijou-lhe a bochecha e aparatou.

_Tell me what I gotta be, tell me what you wanna do_

_Me diga o que devo ser, me diga o que você quer fazer_

_'Cause I can't live my life the way you want me to_

_Porque eu não posso viver minha vida da maneira que você quer_

_You know I can't go on living like we do_

_Você sabe que não posso continuar vivendo como nós vivemos_

_Do I have to cry for you, do I have to cry for you_

Eu tenho que chorar por você?Tenho que chorar por você? 

Desaparatou exatamente no seu quarto no sobrado do Malfoy. Como agora, diferentemente da primeira vez, sabia onde era a casa não precisava ir novamente de carruagem, era possível aparatar. Deixou sua mala no chão, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, precisava ver Draco.

Encontrou o quarto dele, abriu a porta só um pouquinho para olhar pela fresta. Viu Draco deitado em sua cama, parecia dormir calmamente. Resolveu entrar, se aproximou da cama, na verdade ele respirava com certa dificuldade, sentou-se ao lado dele na cama, passou carinhosamente a mão na testa dele, estava quente, devia estar com febre. Conjurou uma bacia com água fria e panos, para fazer a febre baixar. Ela molhava o pano e colocava sobre a testa dele, ficou horas fazendo isso, até que adormeceu ali mesmo sobre ele.

_So tell me what is for, if there's no winner on it_

_Então me diga o porquê, se não há vencedores nisso_

_Nobody's keeping score, let's start from the beginning_

_Ninguém está mantendo a pontuação, vamos começar do inicio_

_Can we make it last with the love we have_

_Nós podemos fazer durar com esse amor que temos_

Acordou confusa sem saber onde estava, forçou a memória e recordou, porém Draco não estava mais na cama. Gina saiu do quarto e foi até a sala de jantar procurar por ele.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou um Draco frio.

– Eu voltei para te ajudar. – respondeu com receio.

– Quem disse que preciso de você? Me abandona e volta quando quer? – estava nervoso.

– Você não entende? Eu fiquei com medo de cuidar de você! E se você acabasse morrendo nos meus braços?

– Como você é dramática. Já pensou em ser atriz? – mais sarcástico que nunca.

– Dramática! – agora ela gritava – Você por acaso está com uma maldição fatal!

– Vai embora. – disse segurando firmemente na sua bengala. – Não te quero na minha casa!

Gina ficou paralisada, não imaginava que ele faria isso. Ela cuida dele a noite toda e de manhã é expulsa!

– Como embora, você precisa que cuidem de você! Teve febre à noite e eu a amenizei, e se ninguém fizesse isso você poderia até ter tido convulsões! – gritava irritada.

– Eu tenho quem cuidar de mim, não preciso da sua pena. – respondeu se sentando. – Vá embora.

– Tem é? Quem? – não imaginava a resposta que ele daria.

– Ela! – disse e olhando para porta.

Entrava na sala de jantar uma moça loura de cabelos compridos muito bonita.Gina sentiu que estava se humilhando à toa. 

– Essa incompetente! Você passou mal a noite inteira e ela não fez nada. – mudava seu olhar da moça para ele.

– Eu não podia fazer nada, a febre era um efeito colateral de uma poção que dei a ele. – respondeu a loura.

– Vá embora Weasley. Kate vai cuidar muito bem de mim. – disse olhando a loura  lançando um sorriso irônico à ruiva.

– Não precisa dizer duas vezes, mas você vai se arrepender dessa atitude _Malfoy_! – enfatizou o nome.

Subiu as escadas correndo e entrou no quarto se escorando na porta chorando sonoramente. Pegou sua mala e se sentou na cama. Agora não tinha escolha, iria para Toca.

_Do I gotta stand in the cold dark night 'till the morning light_

_Tenho que ficar na noite escura e fria até a luz da manhã?_

_Do I have to say I won't let you get away_

_Tenho que dizer: eu não quero deixar você ir embora?_

Gina aparatou na cozinha de sua antiga casa, lá encontrou Rony e Hermione, que olharam espantados para ela.

– Gina! O que houve? – Rony perguntou se levantando da mesa na qual os dois tomavam café da manhã.

– Fui despedida. – não iria contá-los, pelo menos por enquanto, de Draco.

– Que bom que veio para cá! Você vai ficar um tempo com a gente né? – Hermione simpática como sempre, querendo desviar a atenção do assunto "emprego estranho".

– Não sei, pretendo ir embora amanhã. Vocês acabaram de se casar e não é justo que eu fique aqui segurando vela.

– Que é isso maninha, você sabe que não vai incomodar, a casa é grande não é? – respondeu sorridente abraçando a irmã.

Gina o abraçou forte, precisava dessa força do seu irmão, estava fragilizada, tinha sofrido tantas reviravoltas.

– Sente-se e coma conosco Gina! – Hermione disse. – Hoje eu fiz panquecas, que você adora, parece que adivinhei.

"Mas há algumas horas não imaginei que estaria aqui." pensou.

– Não estou com fome Mione, vou para o meu quarto.

Quando subia as escadas Gina parecia ouvir as brigas dos gêmeos com Perci, ou as explosões do quarto deles, os gritos de sua mãe. Por isso ela fugia da casa, essas lembranças ainda eram dolorosas para ela.

Entrou no seu quarto, que continuava exatamente como havia deixado. Cada detalhe, cada objeto no seu lugar, Gina se jogou na sua cama e desabou a chorar. Havia sido uma idiota, como pode imaginar que Draco a receberia de volta? Ele era muito orgulhoso para isso! E o pior, mesmo com tudo que ele fez no passado, e no presente, Gina descobriu que ainda o amava.

_Tell me what I gotta be, tell me what you wanna do_

_Me diga o que devo ser, me diga o que você quer fazer_

_'Cause I can't live my life the way you want me to_

_Porque eu não posso viver minha vida da maneira que você quer_

_You know I can't go on living like we do_

_Você sabe que não posso continuar vivendo como nós vivemos_

_Do I have to cry for you, do I have to cry for you_

_Eu tenho que chorar por você?Tenho que chorar por você?_

N.A.2: E aí leitoras, continuam com peninha do Malfoy? REVIEWS JÁ!!! (estou pensando em lançar essa campanha... se o diretas já, deu certo... :) Vcs notaram que a Gina não tá mais chamando o Draco de Malfoy? É a reaproximação... (msm que seja só sentimental)

*O que será que vai acontecer com nosso casal favorito no próximo capítulo?*

 Eles tão sofrendo um bocado né?! Mas essa fic não é drama!!!! Não sei o que acontece na hora que eu escrevo... Ah! A música é Do I have to cry for you-Nick Carter!!! Maravilhosa!!! (tb  não resisti colocar no cap.)

Esse cap. tá sendo postado rápido, aproveito cada minutinho de folga pra vir aqui nesse bendito computador escrever!!!

Quero agradecer a todo mundo que me mandou reviews, eu só escrevo por causa de vcs!!!!

E continuem mandando!!!!


	6. Possibilidades de Cura

A Cura pela Dor 

Capítulo 6 – Possibilidades de Cura 

Gina estava na Toca há três semanas, novamente procurava um emprego, apesar de estar se sentindo à vontade na Toca. Hermione e Rony a tratavam como se fosse o bebezinho deles, a acordavam de manhã e faziam o café, sempre a chamavam para sair, pareciam ter percebido que ela estava triste e tentavam animá-la. 

Numa visita ao Ministério da Magia com Hermione, que agora trabalhava lá como Orientadora de pesquisas científicas Mágicas, Gina deparou-se com a enorme biblioteca do ministério, é obvio que Mione quis mostrá-la. Ela ficou intrigada.  

– Mione você sabe se nessa biblioteca constam pesquisas sobre maldições? 

– Muitas pesquisas e livros sobre maldições das mais variadas. Por que você quer saber?

– Só estou pensando em estudar o assunto, já que estou desempregada. – Mione não sabia da maldição de Draco. Gina achara melhor não contar nem para ela nem Rony, a única pessoa que sabia era Richard, e ele não contaria a ninguém, era confiável.

– Que bom Gina! Posso ser sua orientadora! Esse assunto é um pouco complicado, você deve restringi-lo a uma única maldição para facilitar a pesquisa.

– Vou tentar escolher uma. – disse se dirigindo as prateleiras. "A única que me interessa é Vitalis."

– Fica a vontade, depois que você escolher qual delas vem falar comigo. Agora tenho que orientar outras pessoas.

– Tá bom.

Ela olhou as enormes estantes. "Preciso começar por algum lugar! Cadê as prateleiras da letra V?"

Depois de alguns minutos procurando encontrou um livro "_Maldição Vitalis_", ele era muito grosso e estava empoeirado. Gina o tirou da prateleira com dificuldade e o carregou até uma mesa. Abriu numa página do meio:

"_... a maldição é considerada inquebrável..._", " Que droga!" virou a página. Resolveu olhar no índice e encontrou algo interessante: "_Capítulo Nove-Mitos_", folheou o livro até o capítulo nove, afinal mitos sempre trazem informações que podem ser verdade.__

"_Existem vários mitos e lendas de como se extingue o Vitalis:_

_Um feitiço protetor feito por alguém de laço de sangue com o enfeitiçado pode curar a maldição._ _Um feitiço vital, com doação de energia vital de uma pessoa a outra, pode desfazer a maldição, porém pode levar o doador à morte._ _Uma poção trabalhosa feita com intenção de curar a outra pessoa, com o sentimento de amor verdadeiro. Essa poção chamada Curare foi encontrada em manuscritos antigos, a lenda conta que ela foi inventada por Merlin para curar Artur que foi vítima da maldição por Morgause. Porém estava incompleta no manuscrito e ninguém sabe como fazê-la._

_Contudo, nenhuma dessas crenças foi comprovada. Elas fazem parte do folclore popular, e nunca foram nem sequer testada cientificamente_."

Não havia mais nada sobre a cura no livro, mas várias explicações de como a maldição era feita e como agia nas pessoas, então Gina resolveu levar o livro para casa.

Depois de chegar na Toca Gina esperou por Rony e Mione para jantar. Estava na sala lendo o livro quando alguém aparatou de repente.  

– HARRY!!! – era bom poder revê-lo.

– Oi Gina, há quanto tempo! – disse sorridente e a abraçando. – Como vai minha irmãzinha?

Antes Gina ficaria seriamente irritada com essa pergunta, mas depois da paixão por Draco e da morte de seus pais ela sentia como se Harry fosse mesmo um irmão mais velho.

– Estou bem e você sumido! Como vai o campeonato de quadribol? O time vai bem?

– Soube que quem ficou um tempinho sumida foi você. E o campeonato vamos ganhar! – disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. 

Após Hogwarts Harry foi convidado a ser apanhador do time favorito do seu irmão, o Chudley Cannons, e é claro que ele aceitara, mas na luta contra Voldemort fora forçado a sair do time. Agora ele voltara e estava muito feliz e esforçado como apanhador e capitão.

– Aceita um chá? 

– Na verdade eu vim jantar! Cadê a comida? – perguntou colocando a mão sobre o estomago.

– Estou esperando a Mione, você sabe o meu fracasso na cozinha!

Uma vez durante as férias do quinto ano de Harry, ele passou um tempo na Toca, e como Gina ainda era apaixonada por ele, tentara fazer um bolo de aniversário que foi um desastre total no qual ela explodiu o forno e quase colocou fogo na casa.

– É melhor mesmo.

Da cozinha veio um barulho, eles foram olhar. Era Hermione.

– Harry!

– Mione! – eles se abraçaram.

– Cozinhando? Quem diria que a estudiosa Hermione um dia seria boa cozinheira!

– Nós temos que comer nessa casa! Se depender dos dois Weasleys nós passamos fome.

– E cadê o seu marido?

– Daqui a pouquinho ele chega do Profeta Diário, repórter não tem horário!

– Falando dele ... – Harry apontou para sala.

Rony e Colin Creevey acabaram de entrar pela porta.

– Mione! Gina! – gritou da porta Rony.

Ele foi entrando e viu Harry.

– Oi Harry! Finalmente veio nos visitar!

– Oi Harry! – Colin com sua velha mania de tirar fotografia toda hora, acabou se tornando o melhor fotógrafo do Profeta Diário

– Colin! Quanto tempo! Trabalhando muito?

– Ah! Já tirei várias fotos suas para o jornal, mas não consegui falar com você depois. – disse se aproximando e cumprimentando Harry com um aperto de mão. – Gina! – pareceu notá-la, pois estava meio escondida.

– Oi Colin! Tudo bem? – Gina estava sem graça, não o via há bastante tempo.

– Tudo e você? – ele também parecia envergonhado.

– O jantar está na mesa, venha para cozinha! – Mione avisava.

Durante o jantar a conversa se desenrolou animada, com várias piadinhas e brincadeiras. Gina se sentiu novamente em Hogwarts, parecia estar na mesa da Grifinória como há alguns anos. Depois que terminaram, ainda ficaram algum tempo conversando até que Colin teve que ir embora. Ele fez Gina prometer que não perderia mais o contato com ele, parecia nutrir como no passado uma certa paixonite por ela.

Harry se acomodou no quarto que foi de Rony, já que este juntamente com Hermione ocupavam o quarto que eram de seus pais, pois este era maior.

No dia seguinte Harry tomou café da manhã com eles e depois foi embora porque tinha um jogo no fim da tarde, ele deu um ingresso para Gina ir ao jogo.

Gina se sentiu durante o tempo que Harry estava em casa como se nada estivesse errado, tinha até esquecido de ler o livro, mas depois que ele foi embora tudo voltou a sua mente e ela se sentiu confusa. "Porque me preocupo tanto com Draco depois de ele me expulsar da casa dele quando eu só queria ajudá-lo? Ele não merece que eu encontre a cura para a maldição dele. E além do mais esses mitos e possibilidades de cura são mentiras mesmo!" Ela se sentia desesperançosa. "E a poção que seria a melhor opção para curá-lo eu não tenho os ingredientes... Ele nem quer a minha ajuda mesmo..." 

Mas no fundo Gina sabia que tinha algo errado com Draco...

Voltaria a pesquisar na biblioteca no dia seguinte sem falta!

N.A.: E aí gente? Finalmente o Harry apareceu na fic, mesmo que seja com uma participaçãozinha ele tem que aparecer, pq sem ele não existe livro né?

Eu sei q vocês devem estar curiosos para saber do Draco, afinal nesse cap. se passam três semanas e nada dele, mas se a Gina não vê-lo eu não posso dizer o q se passa com ele, pq a fic é do ponto de vista dela, mas prometo que no prox. cap. vou fazer o possível p ele aparecer tah?!!

*_Como será que a Gina vai fazer para curar Draco? Ele aceitará a ajuda dela? Continuem lendo para saber_!!*

Gostaram ou não desse cap.? Colaborem com a minha campanha REVIEWS JÁ!!!!

Obs: Quero agradecer a todos que me mandaram reviews, entre eles May Malfoy, Soi, Bru Malfoy!!! Amo vcs ! E também a Victor Ichijouji, meu beta-reader, e quem me dá várias idéias... e também a Jaqueline Granger, minha miga, que tem paciência de me aturar contando tudo (quase tudo, neh?) q vai acontecer antes (ela sabe alguns dos segredos da fic...)!!!


	7. Uma informação útil

A Cura pela Dor 

Capítulo 7 – Uma Informação Útil

À tarde Gina foi ao jogo de quadribol dos Chudley Cannons, com o ingresso que Harry havia lhe dado. Ela pensou que a partida poderia distraí-la. E realmente ajudou, ela torceu, vibrou e novamente por uns minutos esqueceu seus problemas. O time com muito esforço venceu, graças a Harry que pegou o pomo de ouro na hora certa e soube comandar os outros jogadores durante a partida. Depois do término da partida Gina encontrou Harry e ele a chamou para um jantar.

– Gina o que você tem, está diferente, preocupada? – um Harry com semblante preocupado a olhava.

– Não, eu estou bem! – tentava parecer animada, mas estava mesmo preocupada.

Depois que ela, Rony, Hermione e Harry se tornaram uma família, passaram a se conhecer melhor e sempre sabiam quando o outro estava triste ou preocupado.

No dia seguinte Gina voltou a biblioteca do Ministério. Agora com a ajuda de Hermione começou a redigir sua pesquisa cientifica, porque assim além de saber mais sobre a maldição conseguiria mais uma especialização em medi-bruxaria, e dessa maneira ninguém desconfiaria do por que dela estar pesquisando justamente esta maldição.

Ela _precisava_ encontrar a receita da poção Curare, afinal era a maneira que parecia mais adequada para curar Draco, já que o feitiço protetor precisava de alguém com laços de sangue e Draco não possuía mais os pais, Lucio Malfoy que morrera depois da derrota de Voldemort e Narcisa  que morrera quando Draco estava no sétimo ano, fora os dois ele não possuía nenhum parente vivo. E o feitiço vital parecia ser muito arriscado, ela não saberia controlar a quantidade de energia a ser doada para ele.

Encontrou vários livros que pareciam dizer sempre a mesma coisa, "_maldição irreversível...três mitos... possíveis curas..._" nenhuma novidade.

Assim se passavam os dias de Gina, na biblioteca. Até que um dia enquanto pegava um livro enorme em uma prateleira,uma senhora idosa se aproximou.

– Você se interessa por essa maldição. Está sempre pesquisando sobre ela. _Vitalis_, é mesmo perigosa. – disse observando Gina com o canto do olho.

– A senhora sabe algo sobre ela? 

– Sim e não.

Esta afirmação irritou Gina, aquela senhora estava brincando com ela.

– Mas, a senhora conhece a cura?

– Sim e não.

Essa foi demais.

– SIM OU NÃO!!! – gritou Gina. 

– Eu não conheço a cura mas sei onde ela se esconde. – respondeu calmamente a velhinha.

– Como assim? 

– Camelot.

– O quê?

– Ora moça, você não conhece o povoado bruxo de Camelot? Foi lá que o mago Merlin guardou a receita da poção _Curare_.

– Verdade?! – Gina sentiu um fio de esperança.

– Sim e não.

Gina já estava desistindo de conversar com aquela senhora. "Como ela é irritante!!"

– Por que sim e não? 

– É um boato, apenas mais uma parte na teia das lendas dessa vida, minha jovem. – a velhinha sorriu para Gina e saiu do corredor.

Gina resolveu falar com Hermione em sua sala, ela não podia ir confiando em todas as informações que uma desconhecida a dava.

– Mione, eu sei que você está ocupada, mas poderia falar comigo um minutinho?

– Claro Gina. – Hermione pediu licença ao garoto que estava ajudando e foi falar com Gina.

– Mione você já ouviu falar do povoado bruxo de Camelot?

– Por que você quer saber? É relacionado com  sua pesquisa?

– É sim. Eu ouvi dizer que os manuscritos com a poção _Curare_, da qual lhe falei, estão guardados lá.

– Interessante. Pelo que eu sei Camelot era moradia do lendário Rei Artur das histórias trouxas.

– Mas nós bruxos também conhecemos a história de Artur, só que o chamamos mais de Guidion, que era o nome bruxo dele.

– Ah, já li sobre Guidion mas não tinha associado com Artur! Então o povoado de Camelot é o que restou da moradia dele, agora é chamado de Guidion em homenagem.

– Preciso saber onde fica esse povoado...

– Você pretende ir lá?

– Algum problema?

– Você não precisa fazer tudo isso pela pesquisa Gina!

– Mas não é só uma questão de pesquisa Hermione, é um caso de vida ou morte. – "Ops falei demais..."

– Explique-me isso melhor Gina. – Hermione estava com um olhar sério que não admitiria mentiras, nem desculpas esfarrapadas.

– Você se lembra do meu emprego de enfermeira?

– Sei...

– O meu paciente era um sigilo absoluto, não era?

– Era...

– Ele é Draco Malfoy.

Hermione lançou um olhar de incredulidade à Gina.

– Mas dizem que ele morreu.

– E vocês acreditaram nisso por comodidade, com ele morto os problemas iriam com ele.

– E o Malfoy está com a maldição! É isso Gina?

– É.

– E por que você quer salvá-lo? Ele matou seus pais, preferiu ser um comensal a ficar com você.

– Eu não sei Hermione!! – Gina começou a chorar e Hermione a abraçou.

– Calma Gina, não precisa me dizer nada se não quiser. Está bem.

Gina se soltou de Hermione, limpou os olhos, segurou as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em querer ser derramadas.

– Eu quero curá-lo porque o amo.

– Mas Gina...

– Não tem mas, Mione, eu simplesmente o amo. Mesmo que ele tenha preferido o cargo de comensal a mim, mesmo que ele tenha matado minha família, mesmo que da ultima vez que o vi ele tenha recusado minha ajuda e me mandado embora da casa dele... É um sentimento mais forte do que eu, é irracional, ele estava guardado e disfarçado de ódio dentro de mim desde que tínhamos terminado o namoro e quando o revi e soube que ele morreria esse sentimento aflorou e eu não posso controlar...

– Fica calma eu vou te ajudar a encontrar esse manuscrito, mas não vamos falar nada para o Rony, ele não entenderia.

– Obrigado Mione!

Hermione e Gina descobriram a localização do povoado de Guidion, ele se encontrava meio escondido, no oeste da Inglaterra, para os trouxas só eram vistos destroços de onde foi o Castelo de Caerleon, no País de Gales, mas para os bruxos se viam casas e mais casas do vilarejo.

Depois de checadas as informações as duas disseram para Rony, que andava muito ocupado investigando uma denúncia de corrupção no Ministério para o Profeta Diário, que iriam aprofundar a pesquisa da Gina no povoado, ele não fez oposição e as ajudou a comprar as passagens de trem para a viagem.

No dia do embarque, à uma hora da tarde, Rony não as acompanhou a Estação de Londres, porém isso não dificultou, afinal elas não levavam muitas bagagens, a viajem era curta e elas não pretendiam ficar muito tempo lá. Gina e Hermione logo acharam um vagão vazio para ficarem a vontade, o percurso foi tranqüilo e durou cinco horas.

Elas desceram na Estação de Cardif, e lá alugaram uma carruagem para chegar a Guidion. Foi mais uma hora de viagem. Quando chegaram no vilarejo estavam exaustas, logo encontraram uma pensãozinha, que era a única da cidade na qual puderam se alojar. Alugaram uma suíte para as duas juntas,  como já havia anoitecido resolveram dormir e descansar.

No dia seguinte teriam muito o quê procurar e pesquisar.

N.A.: Desculpem pelo Draco ainda não aparecer nesse cap., mas o futuro reserva aparições constantes dele, tá! Se estiver algo confuso me mandem reviews...

*_Emoções aguardam os próximos capítulos. A trama se fecha..._*

Agradecimentos a TODAS que me mandam reviews!!! Entre elas Soi, Bru Malfoy, Angel Malfoy, May Malfoy, valeu pela atenção!!!! Também agradeço ao meu beta-reader Victor Ichijouji, e a Jaqueline Granger!

Continuem mandando, REVIEWS JÁ!!!!!! Beijinhos!!! Biba


	8. Em Guidion

A Cura pela Dor 

Capítulo 8 – Em Guidion

Amanhecia e a luz do sol entrava pelas frestas da janela do quarto onde Gina e Hermione dormiam em Guidion. Como Hermione ainda dormia, Gina estava com preguiça de se levantar e continuava deitada pensando na vida.

*Flashback*

– Mas Gina, eu não posso deixar de ser comensal só por que VOCÊ quer! – ele gritava exaltado.

– Não é só porque eu quero Draco, é porque é a coisa certa a fazer! Se juntando a esses comensais você pode ser morto, ou algo até pior. – lágrimas rolavam discretamente pelo seu rosto.

– Eu estou cansado de você me dizer o que é certo ou errado, esse julgamento depende do ponto de vista de cada pessoa. Para meu pai o certo é ser comensal!

– É certo acabar com a vida de pessoas inocentes só porque não tem poderes mágicos, ou porque têm os poderes mas os pais não os têm?

– Olha Gina, eu não agüento mais discutir essa questão com você, estou cansado de ser pressionado por você e pelo meu pai a me decidir. Eu vou seguir meu caminho, ele foi escolhido pelo meu pai desde que nasci...

– Um caminho que levou sua mãe à morte!

– Isso não vem ao caso. – sempre desviava o rumo de uma conversa quando o assunto era esse. – Ou você me aceita como sou, ou está tudo acabado entre nós. – parecia realmente frio, como se nada disso o afetasse.

– Então siga seu destino... _Malfoy_. – não poderia se relacionar com um comensal da morte.

– Se é assim, adeus _Weasley_. – disse sem nenhuma expressão no rosto.

Draco se afastou e a Gina do calor da briga, restou apenas a fria e solitária noite. Se sentia como a lua minguante que se refletia no lago de Hogwarts, sozinha e triste.

– Gina você está acordada? – Mione a perguntava com o rosto inchado e sonolência na voz.

– Já sim.

– Eu vou ao banheiro e depois vamos descer e tomar o café da manhã tá?

Minutos depois as duas estavam na mesa de café da manhã da pensão, que por ser pequena era bem aconchegante.

– Por onde começamos Mione? – disse Gina depois de tomar um gole da xícara de chá.

– Pelo que fiquei sabendo mora aqui em Guidion um grande fã e colecionador de relíquias do mago Merlin, ele se chama Willian Gray. Nós podemos descobrir aonde ele mora, não será difícil.

– Não sei o que seria de mim sem você! Já falei que você é a melhor cunhada do mundo.

– Não. – respondeu Hermione em tom de brincadeira.

– Pois é! – Gina sorria, estava bastante esperançosa em relação ao dia de hoje. – A dona da pensão é bem simpática. Podemos perguntar a ela.

– Boa idéia. Eu já terminei e você?

– Também. Vamos lá.

A senhora que cuidava da pensão se chamava Claire Lefaire e as respondeu muito prestativa, lhes dando o endereço, que não era longe dali. Mas advertiu:

– O senhor Gray é um pouco estranho e não gosta de visitas, talvez ele não as receba.

– Ah, ele vai sim! – Gina faria qualquer coisa pela receita da poção.

– Boa sorte! Espero que ele entenda que vocês são pesquisadoras.

– Eu também espero. – acrescentou Hermione.

Elas andaram uns minutos cruzando todo o vilarejo, os moradores não deviam estar acostumados com visitas, pois as observavam como se fossem de outro planeta, por sua vez os mesmos se vestiam com roupas nos moldes antigos, até mesmo entre bruxos.

Assim que chegaram a mansão do senhor Gray foram advertidas por um feitiço-porteiro.

– Não é permitida a entrada de forasteiros nessa área.

– O senhor Willian Gray não gostaria de falar conosco? Somos pesquisadoras estamos interessadas no seu acervo sobre Merlin. – disse Hermione à frente do portão da imponente mansão.

– Ele concede a entrada das jovens. – disse a voz do feitiço e o portão se abriu.

– Ainda bem que poderemos ao menos entrar. – Gina disse aliviada a Mione.

Andaram até a porta de entrada que estava aberta as esperando. Elas foram entrando, o homem parecia viver sozinho, não devia nem ter empregados, o que Gina achou particularmente estranho numa mansão tão grande como aquela. Maior surpresa foi quando chegaram a sala principal e encontraram o senhor Gray, na verdade esse pronome de tratamento não se encaixava ao jovem de uns vinte anos que se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona.

– Pesquisadoras, sei? – ele soava arrogante, enquanto coçava o queixo. – Digam exatamente o que querem que talvez eu lhes ajude.

– Nós procuramos a receita da poção _Curare_. – Gina respondeu confiante não se deixando amedrontar pela postura dele.

– Por que se interessam por isso, tenho comigo invenções e artefatos muito mais interessantes. – ele encarava constantemente Gina como se Hermione nem estivesse presente, e isso a irritava.

– Estou pesquisando na verdade a maldição _Vitalis_, não Merlin.

– Entendo... Eu exijo uma ajuda de custo para pesquisa na minha biblioteca.

– Que absurdo! – Hermione parecia revoltada.

– Fique a vontade. A porta da rua é serventia da casa. – disse isso e se virou para ir embora.

– Espere. – Gina tentaria negociar. – De quanto é essa "ajuda de custo"?

– Apenas 500 galeões. – respondeu na maior cara de pau. – Sabe como é? Eu paguei caro por cada aquisição.

"Não é à toa que ele mora nessa mansão..." – pensou se sentindo explorada. O que faria agora?

– Não tem como dar um desconto? 

– Bom, como você é muito lindinha cobrarei 250.

– Dá licença um minutinho. – disse puxando Mione para um canto da sala. – Quanto você tem aí?

– Eu tenho 100 galeões, mas isso inclui nosso almoço.

– Nós não precisamos comer. A passagem do trem para voltar nós temos não é?

– Temos.

– Eu tenho 50, vamos ver se ele aceita.

– Não custa tentar.

– Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer senhor Gray. – disse Gina se reaproximando.

– Willian por favor.

– Willian, nós temos apenas 150 galeões, pega ou larga?

– Pego. Mas na minha mão agora. – disse estendendo a mão para Gina.

Ela pegou o dinheiro das duas e o entregou.

– Sigam-me. – respondeu saindo na frente das duas e fazendo um gesto para que elas o acompanhassem com a mão.

Subiram e desceram escadas  até chegarem a uma enorme biblioteca. 

– Tudo nessa biblioteca é sobre Merlin, desde livros póstumos a manuscritos feitos por ele próprio, vocês têm uma hora.

– O quê? – Hermione estava realmente furiosa. Mas ele foi embora a ignorando. – Infeliz!

– Mione, não vamos perder tempo xingando ele que não vale a pena! – Hermione, pelo que Gina percebia, andara adquirindo alguns costumes de Rony.

Então ambas começaram a vasculhar a biblioteca, a sorte de Gina era Hermione ser expert nesse quesito. Aos quarenta minutos de procura encontraram os famosos manuscritos de Merlin, e entre eles procuravam quaisquer referencias a poção Curare.

– Mione não é possível! Não estou encontrando nada que ao menos confirme a existência da poção.

– Nem eu!

– Seu tempo acabou. Encontraram? – era Willian que surgira ao lado delas. "Pior é que ele é bem bonitinho... Gina porque você tem que ter uma queda por bad guys?"

– Não! E vamos continuar procurando. – Hermione parecia decidida.

– Se você ajudasse já teríamos encontrado! – Gina estava extremamente irritada e se sentindo pressionada, que era o que mais detestava.

– Está certo. Estão vendo aquele manuscrito lá no alto? Na ultima prateleira? – perguntava com indiferença.

– Sim. – ambas responderam.

– Pegue.

– _Accio manuscrito_. – murmurou Hermione.

– É este que contém a poção...

Gina não sabia se o matava, por não ter dito a elas antes que sabia onde se encontrava o manuscrito, ou se o enchia de beijos, por ter enfim contado e não as deixado ir embora sem nada. Achou melhor não fazer nenhuma das opções.

Hermione a mostrou o manuscrito aberto com a receita da poção, e ela ficou tão feliz que teve vontade de chorar.

– Copiem os ingredientes logo!

– Muito obrigado! – Gina agradecia, já tinha até esquecido que pagara pela consulta do manuscrito, devido a felicidade que sentia.

Hermione copiava habilidosamente rápido os ingredientes e o modo de preparo da poção, que não era nada simples. Assim que acabou de copiar entregou a Gina.

– Acabamos.

– _Vinguardium leviosa_. – Willian guardou novamente o manuscrito. – Vocês sabem ir embora sozinhas?

– Não. – o caminho era realmente enrolado, Gina ficaria para sempre perdida naquela mansão.

– Sigam-me.

Uma hora depois estavam no trem voltando a Londres. Gina estava satisfeita consigo mesma, porém tinha más sensações sobre Draco, como será que ele estava? Já fazia mais de um mês que o vira, e com uma enfermeira "daquelas" ele deveria estar mal.

Assim que chegaram na Toca as duas, que estavam morrendo de fome, foram almoçar. Rony não estava em casa. 

– Mione eu vou daqui a pouco no Beco Diagonal comprar esses ingredientes e de lá irei para casa do Draco, preciso dá-lo a poção o quanto antes.

– É uma poção complexa Gina, precisa-se de no mínimo duas horas para prepará-la.

– Eu sei, no caminho eu vim lendo... Os ingredientes também são muitos e alguns imagino que encontrarei apenas na Travessa do Tranco.

– Você tem que ter muito cuidado nesses lugares Gina, eu não vou dizer para você não ir porque eu sei que você vai de qualquer maneira.

– Muito obrigada por se preocupar comigo!

Após o término da refeição Gina se despediu de Hermione.

– Invente alguma desculpa para o Rony por favor! Ele não pode saber...

– Tudo bem, mas depois você vai falar a verdade para ele. – respondeu uma Mione séria.

– Claro.

Gina foi para o Beco Diagonal pelo seu método mais utilizado: aparatou. Não estava difícil achar os ingredientes, porém ir à Travessa do Tranco era realmente traumatizante, pois todo aquele ambiente das trevas lhe lembrava sua experiência no segundo ano de Hogwarts. Não gostava de lembrar disso, afinal quem colocara o diário de Tom Ridlle no seu material escolar fora Lucio, e seu filho Draco, e essa lembrança, como a de ele ter matado seus pais machucava-a muito. Com esforço andou por aquelas ruas escuras e entrou nas lojas estranhas, enfim acabou tinha todos os ingredientes necessários para salvar a vida de Draco Malfoy.

N.A.: Caprichei nesse capítulo, porque acho que só vou poder escrever de novo essa semana na sexta, e postar lá pro sábado, e só vai estar online lá pro domingo... não me matem please é que estou cheia de trabalhos na facu essa semana, mas se por acaso conseguir um tempinho eu escrevo antes tah?! 

Obs: Esse segundo nome do rei Artur (o nome bruxo) eu tirei do livro As Brumas de Avalon de Marion Zimmer Bradley, Guidion segundo o livro era o nome celta de Artur e significa brilhante porque ele era um nenê loirinho... e a maldição Vitalis foi lançada nele por Morgause na minha história e não Morgana porque a verdadeira vilã (segundo As brumas...) era Morgause. Eu recomendo o livro que é D+, é meu livro preferido, gosto + que HP, só que não me atrevo a escrever fics...

*_No próximo capítulo o reencontro de Gina e Draco (sem falta!). Será que ela o curará?_*

Quero agradecer aos reviews que estou recebendo de ... Bella, May Malfoy, lessi, Diana, Bru Malfoy e aos mails de Yellowred, Rita Malfoy e me desculpem se esqueci alguém... Beijinhos!!!!

REVIEWS JÁ!!!!!!! (a campanha continua...)


	9. Por um fio

A Cura pela Dor 

Capítulo 9 – Por um fio

Agora que tinha todos os ingredientes Gina aparatou na casa de Draco, mais precisamente na sala de estar. A casa estava muito suja, definitivamente ninguém a limpava há no mínimo duas semanas. Andou pelos cômodos procurando Draco ou senhor Bean, porém não estava encontrando-os. Parecia estar tudo abandonado. "Não acredito que ele foi embora! Ou... Será que aconteceu algo ruim a ele." Gina já estava começando a se desesperar quando entrou no quarto de Draco, mas suspirou aliviada, lá estava ele. Porém sua sensação de alivio não durou, assim que o viu melhor, pode perceber o quão mau ele estava. Ela se aproximou da cama onde ele estava deitado e com receio chamou:

– Draco. – ela estava com medo de tocar nele e o descobrir morto.

– Gina.. – "Ele está vivo! Que bom." – ela pensou.

Draco estava realmente pálido, respirava com dificuldade e fazia muito esforço para falar com Gina.

– Não diga nada. Eu vou te curar, tem uma poção...

– Não existe cura para.. essa maldição.. – respondia ele entre pausas para respirar.

– Existe sim. Eu pesquisei, a cura foi inventada por Merlin. É uma poção famosa que curou Guidion.

– Vá embora..

– Não acredito que você está me expulsando quando venho te ajudar de novo. – não era possível ele fazer isso novamente

– Aqui é perigoso.. eles estão atrás de mim..

– Eu não vou de jeito nenhum! – respondeu resignada. – Espera aí! Eles quem estão atrás de você?

– Esquece.. vai embora.

– Não vou. – agora que estava ali não desistiria.

_Oh I am what I am / Oh eu sou o que sou  
I'll do what I want but I can't hide / Farei o que quiser mas eu não posso esconder  
I won't go I won't sleep / Eu não vou embora eu não vou dormir  
I can't breathe until you're resting here with me / Eu não posso respirar até você estar aqui descansando ao meu lado  
I won't leave I can't hide / Eu não partirei e eu não posso esconder  
I cannot be until you resting here with me / Eu não posso existir até que você esteja descansando ao meu lado  
  
_

Ela abriu a grande mala que trouxera consigo, de dentro tirou um caldeirão pequeno, e cuidadosamente cada embalagem que continha os ingredientes, além da cópia do manuscrito. 

– Eu vou começar a preparar a poção. Não seja teimoso, vai dar tudo certo.

– Gina.. você não entende..

– Shiiiiii!!!

Gina cautelosamente misturava os ingredientes no caldeirão. "Será que tenho o amor suficiente para a poção dar certo?". Mas inconscientemente ela sabia que sim. A poção borbulhava no caldeirão, agora só faltava dizer as palavras que ativariam a mágica curadora: 

– Essas ervas extraem toda sua vida e energia para unidas dá-la a outra pessoa. – Gina furou seu dedo e deixou escorrer uma gota na poção, segundo Merlin, o sangue derramado por ela à ele seria uma prova de amor. – Que meu amor anule a maldição _Vitalis_. 

Um último borbulho se deu na mistura e ela se tornou repentinamente de quente e vermelha a azul e fria. Gina teve medo, será que aconteceu essa mudança repentina porque não tinha dado certo? Só havia uma maneira de saber...

– Draco a poção está pronta, agora é só beber. – disse pegando um pouco da poção e colocando em um copo.

– Não tão rápido ruivinha! 

Gina virou-se e viu a porta um vulto desconhecido, mas a pessoa entrou e com a luz pode ser reconhecida, era Kate, a enfermeira de Draco.

– O que você quer? – não deixaria aquela loira azeda atrapalhar.

Porém tudo aconteceu muito rápido, e Gina nada pode fazer para evitar. Em um segundo, com um feitiço, Kate derramou o caldeirão inteiro de poção aos pés da cama de Draco, e ainda o copo que Gina segurava.

– NÃO!!! – Gina gritou mas era tarde demais.

– O Malfoy é nosso, a tortura dele não será evitada por ninguém! Ele tem pagar pelo que fez. – a loira olhava Gina com arrogância, como se ela não fosse nada.

– Sua desgraçada!!! – Gina estava realmente nervosa, quem essa Kate pensava que era para chegar e acabar com tudo dessa maneira. – _Rictusempra!_

Uma luz prateada saiu da varinha de Gina e atingiu Kate que ficou sem ar por um instante, mas logo se recuperou.__

– É o melhor que você pode fazer? _Expelliarmus!_

Logo Gina estava sem sua varinha. "Idiota! Por que não a desarmou primeiro?"Mas em um surto de raiva como nunca tivera pulou em cima de Kate, derrubou-a no chão e começou a socá-la. Kate revidava na medida do possível atingindo Gina com arranhões e puxando seu cabelo. Gina notou que estava levando a melhor na briga, Kate parecia estar se cansando e tinha apanhado bem mais.__

De repente Gina ouviu passos atrás de si e foi puxada para cima por Kate. A ultima palavra que ouviu foi: _Estupefaça!_

Quando abriu os olhos Gina percebeu que estava ao lado de Draco, ambos jogados no chão úmido e frio de uma cela, pareciam estar em um tipo de masmorra. As paredes eram esverdeadas pelo limo, e as grades pareciam impossíveis transpor-se. Voltando sua atenção a Draco percebeu que ele estava inconsciente, tocou-o e o sentiu muito frio, mais do que costumava ser, mas não estava morto porque, para seu alivio, ainda respirava.__

Gina se aproximou mais de Draco e resolveu deitar sobre ele, assim o aqueceria. Ela se aninhou junto do corpo dele e tentou passar o calor de seu corpo para ele. Os dois ficaram assim muito tempo, Gina adormeceu, afinal estava cansadíssima, o dia tinha sido corrido, ela acordou em Guidion, foi até a casa de Willian Grey, o detentor dos manuscritos de Merlin, voltou de trem para A Toca, depois foi até o Beco Diagonal, inclusive à Travessa do Tranco, depois foi até a casa de Draco e agora estava presa.__

– Gina.. – ele a acordou falando em seu ouvido.__

– Draco! __

– Eu estou.. morrendo. – disse com dificuldade.__

– Não você não está! – lágrimas começavam a escorrer do rosto de Gina.__

– Estou.. sem ar..__

– Eu vou dar um jeito de sairmos daqui! – respondeu tentando se levantar, mas foi impedida por ele.__

– Sabe.. onde.. estamos?__

– Não.__

– Azkaban.__

– Por que nos trouxeram para cá?__

– Aqui.. é.. refugio.. dos comensais.. sobreviventes..__

– Por que eles querem se vingar de você? Eu ouvi aquela Kate dizer isso.__

– Ela.. me enganou.. é.. comensal..__

– Mas por que eles querem se vingar de você?__

– PORQUE ELE NOS TRAIU!!!__

Pedro Pettigrew estava em frente a cela deles, e tinha uma cara assustadora.__

– O que ele _fez_? – Gina perguntou com a voz falha.__

– Ele se recusou matar a patética da sua família!!! – respondeu se aproximando da cela. – E por isso uma das nossas mais fiéis comensais foi capturada! Pobre Pansy, presa por causa desse incopetente. – ele apontava para Draco com a mão mágica prateada.__

Gina não sabia o que dizer ou pensar. "Como Draco se recusou a matar minha família?" Essa foi a verdade que ela acreditou todo esse tempo, ela tinha _certeza_ disso, e de repente alguém a dizia o contrário!__

– Mas.. eu fiz.. o que .. pude.. tirei.. as barreiras.. mágicas da casa..__

– E NA HORA DE FAZER O PRINCIPAL VOCÊ DEU PRA TRÁS! – gritava Rabicho. – Vai pagar por isso! Você e a sua Weasley vão ficar presos até morrerem aqui. Esperem que mais tarde mando uns dementadores para lhes fazer companhia. __

Rabicho virou as costas e foi embora. Gina odiava ainda mais esse "homem", quando Voldemort morreu ele conseguiu escapar deixando Harry e Rony muito feridos.__

– Gina .. – disse levando a mão tremula ao rosto dela – Tente salvar-se..__

– Não eu vou ficar com você, e é impossível sair daqui sem ao menos termos varinhas.Por que você nunca me disse? – ele omitira algo importantíssimo como isso para ela.__

_Oh I am what I am / Oh eu sou o que sou  
I'll do what I want but I can't hide / Farei o que quiser mas eu não posso esconder  
I won't go I won't sleep / Eu não vou embora eu não vou dormir  
I can't breathe until you're resting here with me / Eu não posso respirar até você estar aqui descansando ao meu lado  
I won't leave I can't hide / Eu não partirei e eu não posso esconder  
I cannot be until you resting here with me / Eu não posso existir até que você esteja descansando ao meu lado  
  
_

– Você.. não.. acreditaria.. – Draco começava a derramar algumas lágrimas pelos olhos cinzentos.__

Gina ficou surpresa. Draco jamais chorara ou demonstrara nenhuma emoção desse tipo na sua frente.__

– Eu acreditaria. Fui capaz de te perdoar por ter matado meus parentes, e querer te curar... aliás quem lançou a maldição em você?__

– Pansi.. foi ela.. Gina.. preciso.. te dizer.. te amo..__

– Eu também te amo Draco. Nós não vamos morrer aqui. Você não vai morrer!__

Ela se aproximou mais levando seus lábios aos dele num beijo suave, que ele correspondeu como podia. Estava resolvida faria o feitiço vital em Draco, mesmo que morresse fazendo-o.__

Concentrou-se e colocou suas mãos sobre as de Draco, pensou em seu amor por ele, que pulsava dentro de si. De repente sentiu como se todo esse amor saísse de seu corpo, toda sua força, que havia sido recuperada durante o sono, fluía das suas mãos para as de Draco. Como ela estava deitada ao lado dele pode senti-lo se mexer. Seus olhos estavam fechados, ela não tinha mais força para mantê-los abertos, mas podia destingir uma luz azul que emanava de si para ele. __

Aos poucos não podia mais pensar, nem se mexer, e tudo escureceu...

N.A.: Essa música é Here with me da Dido, eu adoro colocar uma música na história né? Não tem jeito... E aí? Resolvi o mistério do Draco. Ele é inocente! Alguns já desconfiavam disso... Estou pensando em fazer um capítulo com a visão do Draco do dia do ataque aos Weasleys, para explicar melhor o que aconteceu, e aí, vocês acham legal? (Sim ou não?) REVIEWS JÁ!!!!!!!

*_Será que a Gina morreu?_* - Continuem lendo para saber.

Agradecimentos a quem me mandou os últimos reviews... Carol, Regina... também a Bella, Bru Malfoy, Jaqueline Granger, Rita Malfoy, espero que não tenha esquecido ninguém!

#Leiam _em breve_ a fic do meu maninho e beta-reader: **_Uma viagem inesperada_** de****Victor Ichijouji

Sinopse: Através de uma chave de portal Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Neville e Draco são transportados para um local misterioso, que aparenta ser algo que na verdade não é. Neste local eles vão desvendar um grande mistério e descobrir o que um realmente sente pelo outro, além de novos sentimentos e emoções. Ação, aventura e muito romance te aguardam.#   


	10. Como tudo aconteceu

A Cura pela Dor 

Capítulo 10 – Como tudo aconteceu

N.A.: Esse capítulo é com a visão do Draco sobre tudo.

Draco sentia toda energia voltar para seu corpo, mas não estava certo de onde vinha, somente poderia ser de Gina que estava ao seu lado. Não tinha mais tanta dificuldade de respirar, e nem tanta fraqueza, sentia-se novamente vivo. Ficou um tempo deitado com seus olhos fechados se recuperando do excesso de energia que recebera, quando percebeu que Gina não se mexia ao seu lado. Ele abriu os olhos e se virou para ela. O que havia feito para ele? Ela parecia mal, estava muito fria, quando percebeu isso Draco se desesperou, porém raciocinou um pouco e notou que ela ainda respirava, mesmo que com dificuldade. Draco tirou a capa que vestia e colocou cuidadosamente sobre ela, com a ilusão que pudesse aquecê-la. 

Ele sentia-se bem, e estranhava o fato. O que Gina teria feito para cura-lo da maldição? Se a poção que ela havia dito que o curaria tinha sido jogada fora por Kate, o que mais ela poderia fazer? Isso não importava, se agora quem estava doente era ela o que ele faria para ajudá-la?

Agora que ela sabia que ele era inocente e o aceitava não poderia morrer! Como ele viveria sem ela? Daria um jeito de tirá-la dessa cela e levá-la a um medi-bruxo.

*Flashback*

– Muito bem Malfoy! Os feitiços protetores não nos bloqueiam mais. Vamos entrar, e não se esqueçam comensais, nenhum Weasley deve sobreviver. Devemos vingar o fim de nosso mestre! – Pettigrew dizia com certa audácia. Depois da derrota de Voldemort o rato criara coragem e passara a comandar os Comensais da Morte sobreviventes.

Draco não estava feliz com sua situação de comensal, por ela fora obrigado a separar-se de Gina, que tanto amava, e também a matar muitas pessoas, não que ele se importasse com a vida delas, mas matar por matar não era nada interessante. Ainda por cima o inútil do "seu lord" havia perdido para o "menino que sobreviveu", e seus amigos "Sangue-Ruim e pobretão Weasley". Ele não tinha a menor vontade de vingar uma derrota que não fora sua, mesmo que seu pai também tivesse morrido na batalha, tinha sido por uma falha própria e, como Draco nunca aprendeu a amar o pai, apenas respeitá-lo, não sentiu nenhuma tristeza com sua partida e sim um alívio. Agora era livre, faria o que quisesse de sua vida. 

A primeira medida era procurar Gina e se desculpar, porém estava com medo que ela estivesse na Toca e também fosse assassinada, porém ele faria qualquer coisa para evitar a morte dela.

Quando entraram na sala de jantar os comensais começaram a gritar coisas aos Weasleys que Draco nem ouvia, afinal estava preocupado em saber se Gina estava entre eles, depois de alguns minutos angustiantes de procura ficou aliviado de Gina não estar presente, ela devia estar na Escola de Medi-bruxos de Londres como ele ouvira dizer. Lembrou-se que ela sempre sonhara em cuidar dos outros, como ela podia ser tão oposta a ele?

– Draco! Você não está me ouvindo? Onde você vai? – Pansy o olhava com a conhecida cara de buldogue.

Os dois se encontravam sob a soleira da porta de entrada da Toca, Draco após notar que Gina não estava presente começou a sair da casa inconscientemente.

– Claro que estou ouvindo!

– O plano melou! Todos os outros comensais estão estuporados! Só restamos nós dois, até o Rabicho caiu. Esses Weasleys estão espertos.

– Mas três deles estão caídos, o que houve?

– Já me livrei deles. Parecem ser a mãe, o pai e um dos gêmeos. Dê um jeito nos outros três!

– Não quero! – respondeu sem nenhuma paciência. – Vou embora Pansy. Vire-se!

– O quê? Seu traidor! Vai me deixar sozinha aqui?

– Qual o problema?

– Esse... – Pansy fez uma cara furiosa, mas Draco não achou que ela faria o que fez a seguir. – _Vitalis!_

Draco ficou chocado, mas como era pertinente à maldição, na hora ele não sentiu nada fisicamente, os efeitos da mesma eram notados aos poucos... Virou-se para Pansy e murmurou.

– _Estupefaça!_

Ele se arrependeu dessa atitude posteriormente. Deveria ter lançado um Avada Kedavra nela, assim quando voltasse a si ela não mataria Gui, Carlinhos e Fred Weasley.__

Após lançar o feitiço em Pansy, Draco foi para a Mansão Malfoy. Teria que fugir rapidamente, logo os comensais viriam atrás dele o acusando de traição. Fez suas malas e foi para uma cidade distante, na qual alugou uma casa trouxa que reformou tornando grande e espaçosa por dentro, como nas barracas de acampamento bruxas. Levou consigo o mordomo que havia contratado há um tempo, Carl Bean, ele parecia "leal e confiável como os empregados sempre devem ser", como Lúcio dizia.__

Na segunda semana morando escondido começou a adoecer devido à maldição, e ficou sabendo que Pansy tinha sido presa. Com certeza depois que despertara foi a única que continuou na casa, matou os Weasleys restantes e foi pega por aurores, e ainda o tinha acusado de matar a família. __

Agora ele estava completamente sem esperanças. Amaldiçoado, doente e provavelmente mais odiado do que nunca por Gina! 

Até que ficou sabendo que ela procurava emprego como medi-bruxa e como ele precisava de uma enfermeira não resistiu e pediu para senhor Bean contratá-la. Quando ela apareceu na casa Draco ficou hipnotizado. Mesmo brava com ele, ela estava muito mais bonita do que quando haviam namorado... Talvez fosse a saudade que sentia, já que não a via há três anos, quando ela estava finalizando o sexto e ele o sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Ele não a deixaria ir embora de jeito nenhum, como havia vigiado Gina durante todo esse tempo sabia que morava em um apartamentozinho, e orgulhosa como ele sabia que ela era, não moraria com seu irmão recém-casado. 

A intenção inicial dele era reconquistá-la, mas como ela estava com ódio dele, Draco acabou por desistir, não a reconquistaria forçando-a a sentir pena dele pela maldição. Não queria que ela fizesse o teste nele. Mas ela acabou conseguindo, como tudo que queria dele. E o mais estranho foi ela abandoná-lo depois do teste, ele acabou se sentindo aliviado por ela não se sentir obrigada a ficar com ele por piedade, mas quando Gina retornou Draco não gostou, não queria ser humilhado por ela, já até tinha arranjado outra enfermeira, e muito bonita por sinal, porém que não significava nada para ele. Então resolveu mandar Gina embora.__

Mas quando ela voltou dizendo que o curaria Draco não sabia o que dizer, ainda mais que Kate se revelara a ele uma comensal e Bean estava morto, Gina não poderia ficar com ele, teria que ir embora, contudo ela ficou e ainda fez a poção que o curaria se não fosse por Kate.__

Quando ele estava morrendo, ambos foram levados para Azkaban por Rabicho e Kate. Gina ficou sabendo que Draco não havia matado seus pais e para Draco parecia que ela tinha feito à ele um feitiço de doação de energia, só podia ser isso! 

"Gina fez um feitiço vital em mim! Ela doou sua energia para mim. Maluca! Dessa maneira ela pode morrer". Agora Draco tinha noção da gravidade da situação de Gina. 

Ele se aproximou dela e a abraçou para aquecê-la, a capa de nada adiantava, pois ela continuava fria e sem vida. Abraçando-a no seu colo Draco percebeu a saudade que sentia de Gina. Ela mudara no tempo em que ficaram separados. Prestando atenção no rosto sereno que via à frente notou que ela não tinha mais a carinha de criança que tinha quando namoravam, agora com dezenove anos Gina tinha traços de mulher, porém mesmo com todo o sofrimento que passara ela ainda parecia ser inocente, nesse ponto que eles sempre discordavam, Draco não se conformava de Gina acreditar cegamente em quase tudo que lhe diziam, nem com Tom Riddle ela aprendera a não fazê-lo, Draco sabia que continuaria assim para sempre. 

–  Que cena romântica! – Kate disse com ar debochado – Malfoy traidor e a Weasley sonsa... Espera aí! Você não estava quase morrendo?__

– Estava! – Draco respondeu se levantando e ajeitando Gina sobre a capa. – Mas quem vai morrer é você!__

– Ai ai! Que medo! – fingiu tremer – Você vai fazer o que? Me matar de rir? Porque é só o que você pode fazer preso nessa cela e sem varinha!__

– Chegue mais perto para você ver o que posso fazer com essa sua cara ridícula.__

– Ridícula? Mas bem que você me contratou para ser sua enfermeira pela minha cara ridícula!__

_Poft!_

– Draco viu de repente Kate cair desmaiada no chão e não entendeu o porquê, até surgir do nada duas pessoas conhecidas à ele: Rony e Hermione.__

– Saia de perto da minha irmã Malfoy! Não basta matar meus pais e meus irmãos, quer mata-la também. Como ela pode gostar de você? – Rony estava furioso. – O que você fez à ela?__

– Eu não fiz nada! – Draco respondeu.__

– Por que ela está desmaiada? – Rony desconfiava de Draco.__

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – revidava.__

– Calma! Um de cada vez. – Mione tentava organizar a discussão. – Malfoy eu sabia que Gina iria atrás de você para cura-lo da maldição e por segurança, sem ela saber, coloquei um feitiço rastreante nela e fiquei vigiando. Quando vi que Gina estava em Azkaban contei a Rony e viemos ajuda-la o mais rápido possível, e trouxemos conosco a capa de invisibilidade de Harry  que estava esquecida em casa. Agora diga o que houve?__

– Gina me curou com um feitiço vital, passou a energia dela para mim. Porque... – disse ele lançando um olhar preocupado à Gina. – Essa Kate é comensal e atrapalhou tudo, não permitindo que Gina me desse a poção.__

– Ela é louca! – Mione descontrolou-se. – Rápido Rony abra a cela! Se não ajudarmos ela pode morrer.__

– _Alorromora!_ – Rony não achava que esse simples feitiço adiantaria, mas tentou mesmo assim.__

Deu certo. Os comensais sem o comando de Voldemort não pareciam muito precavidos. A porta de ferro se abriu e os dois entraram.__

– Faz quanto tempo que ela fez o feitiço em você Malfoy? – Hermione perguntou se aproximando de Gina e colocando a mão sobre o rosto dela.__

– Não sei exatamente. Fiquei um bom tempo me recuperando da reenergização até ficar consciente. – Malfoy respondia enquanto olhava para Rony, ele parecia que lançaria um feitiço em Draco a qualquer instante.__

– Ela está muito fria. Vou usar outro feitiço energizante para ela recuperar as funções vitais, e ao menos acordar.__

– Como você sabe de tudo isso? – Draco estava achando que não daria certo.__

– Curso de emergência médicas, todos deveríamos fazer um dia! E vou fazer um feitiço simples: _Enervate! _

Gina não acordou. "Sabia que não daria certo." – pensou Draco.__

– Mione eu sei que você está ocupada, mas devemos sair daqui antes que ela acorde. – Rony disse apontando para Kate que continuava jogada ao chão.__

– Tem razão. Malfoy leve Gina. – Hermione ordenava à ele, porém Draco estava tão preocupado em sair daquele lugar e salvar Gina que nem se importou de receber ordens dela, e acatou sem nem ao menos reclamar.__

Saíram pelo corredor, Rony à frente, Hermione ao seu lado, e Draco atrás carregando Gina no colo. Por sorte nesse corredor não encontraram ninguém. __

– Por aqui. – Rony os guiava para a saída.__

– Quando já estavam no salão de entrada de Azkaban deram de cara com Rabicho e quatro comensais.__

– Onde vocês pensam que vão? Ninguém leva meus prisioneiros! – olhou para os comensais e ordenou. – Segurem-nos.__

Rony e Mione começaram a proferir feitiços para se defender. Draco estava perdido, afinal não tinha varinha e ainda levava Gina no colo.__

– Tome! – Draco segurou na mão o que Hermione o havia jogado, era a capa de invisibilidade.__

– Ele a segurou e sem pensar duas vezes deitou Gina no chão colocando a capa sobre ela.Procuraria uma forma de fugir, quando encontrasse voltaria e pegaria Gina. Olhou em volta e encontrou uma janela sem grades e vigia, era só sair de dentro de Azkaban que poderia aparatar levando Gina. Porém quando voltou aonde deixara Gina se desesperou. Ela não estava mais lá.__

Voltou pelo caminho que viera deixando Rony e Hrmione duelando no salão. Teria que reencontrar Gina.

Agradecimentos a todo mundo que me mandou review: Soi (que me deixou vários reviews de uma vez!), Bru Malfoy (que legal que vocês tão lendo, ou vão ler As brumas de Avalon!), a Rafi (nem esquentei do negocio do tamanho do cap, eu também gosto de ler capts GRANDES + não consigo escrever assim...), e com todas que leram!

*_Onde será que Gina está? Os quatro conseguirão sair de Azkaban?_*

REVIEWS JÁ!!!!!

Leiam a fic da minha miga Jaqueline Granger: **_Na escuridão da sua ausência_**. Sinopse: Ao terminar os estudos, Rony e Hermione se casam. Por ironia do destino ela morre logo depois, em um parto complicado. Rony sem agüentar a dor, toma uma poção, morre e vai parar no Limbo, lutando pelo amor de sua vida e para poder cuidar de seu filho recém nascido. Tá mto fofa a fic!!! Eu recomendo!


	11. A fuga de Azkaban

A Cura pela Dor 

Capítulo 11 – A fuga de Azkaban

Gina acordou de seu profundo estado inconsciente. Estava em uma cela como a outra, porém ao olhar em volta notou que faltava o mais importante: Draco. Onde ele estava? O que havia acontecido? Será que o feitiço não teria dado certo e nesse momento ele estava morto? Essas perguntas passaram pela mente de Gina como um flash. Mas ela se sentia tonta e sem forças para se levantar e olhar em volta.

– A bela adormecida acordou. – uma voz de deboche fez Gina levantar a cabeça e procurar de onde vinha. – Pensei que teria que chamar o príncipe Draco Malfoy...

– Kate! Cadê o Draco? 

– Pobrezinha... Não serviu de nada todo seu esforço. Malfoy está como merece! Morto. 

– Não é verdade. Não acredito em você. – Gina tentava manter um tom de voz firme, mas estava difícil, pois a vontade de chorar a invadia aos poucos.

– Se não é verdade, por que ele não está com você?

– Mas essa cela é outra. Eu reconheço. Você me trouxe para outro lugar e deixou Draco lá sozinho. – Gina tentava acreditar em si mesma com essa afirmação.

– Pode ser... Vou deixá-la na eterna dúvida. – dizendo isso Kate se aproximou das grades que havia conjurado, já que Azkaban não tinha grades na época em que era utilizada, e olhou fixamente para Gina.

– Está me olhando dessa maneira por que?

– Não sei o que ele viu em você. – disse Kate mais para si mesma do que para Gina. – Você não vai ficar aqui sem sofrer querida! Depois de meia hora esperando você acordar fiquei entediada.

– Deixa-me em paz! – lágrimas já corriam dos olhos castanhos de Gina.

– _Crúcio! _

Gina sentiu uma dor que nunca havia sentido antes em toda sua vida. Era como se todo seu corpo fosse virado do avesso, como se mil agulhas a perfurassem e ao mesmo tempo como se fosse esticada e apertada, mas não resistiu muito tempo e logo tudo apagou, aliviando a dor.__

Quando voltou a consciência novamente Gina estava sozinha. Sentia-se exausta, depois do feitiço vital receber um Crúcio não era fácil, sabia que se fosse atacada novamente não resistiria. Tinha que dar um jeito de sair dali. Com um esforço monumental Gina levantou-se foi até a grade. "Deve haver uma maneira de escapar, aquela loira burra deve ter dado um deslize."Porém Gina não encontrava nada, nenhuma fresta, chave ou varinha dando sopa. Já estava desistindo quando ouviu uma voz familiar.__

– Gina. – só podia ser Rony. "Mas onde ele está?".__

– Aqui Gina!__

Ela virou-se para um canto e viu Rony com sua varinha que piscava.__

– Fica calma. Eu vou dar um jeito de te tirar daí.__

– Como você me encontrou aqui?__

– Feitiço rastreador. Depois explico melhor. – disse se aproximando das grades e analisando-as.__

– Cadê a Mione? Ela te contou, não foi?__

– Ela está distraindo os comensais. Depois nós conversamos sobre isso. – ele respondeu fazendo uma cara emburrada.__

– Rony disse umas palavras de feitiços que Gina desconhecia e abriu as grades. Ele entrou na cela e abraçou a irmã.__

– Tive tanto medo de te perder Gina! Você está bem? Quem mandou fazer aquele feitiço no Malfoy? Você podia morrer sabia? – ele despejava toda sua preocupação.__

– Eu estou bem. – disse se levantando para demonstrar, mas cambaleou e segurou nele.__

– É estou vendo! Não consegue nem ficar em pé. – respondeu ele com uma careta. – Vamos sair daqui. Consegue andar?__

– Não estou fraca. – "E tonta".__

– Tudo bem eu te carrego.__

Rony pegou Gina no colo e saiu com ela pela porta. Alcançou o corredor rapidamente, mas lá estava Kate.__

– Onde você pensa que vai com ela? – disse para Rony com um ar superior.__

– Eu não penso. Eu vou. – Gina nunca vira seu irmão tão bravo.__

– Gina guenta aí. – Rony a colocou no chão. Gina conseguia ficar em pé sem problemas, só não dava para se locomover muito bem.__

Rony e Kate começaram a duelar. Por duas vezes a loira foi jogada longe, mas conseguia dar a volta por cima e ferir Rony. Gina queria ajudar, mas não tinha nem ao menos varinha. Até que se virou e viu Draco.__

– Gina você está bem? – ele parecia preocupado, e para espanto de Gina, saudável.__

– Você está vivo! Deu certo! – Gina o abraçou. Se dependesse dela aquele abraço não acabaria nunca. __

– Sim ele está vivo, por enquanto. – Kate empurra Rony para um canto e vai até Draco.__

Ele empurra Gina rapidamente para a parede e se vira de frente a Kate.__

– Eu não sou o único traidor aqui. Não é mesmo Kate? – dizia ele com seu velho cinismo.__

– É. Mas eu não traí o Lord, trai o traidor dele. – ela estava mesmo nervosa. – E isso não tem problema algum!__

– Os dois ficaram um em frente ao outro se observando por alguns instantes. O azar de Kate é que ela não sabia o que Gina acabara de perceber: Draco conseguira uma varinha.__

– _Avada Kedavra!_

Kate caiu no chão. Gina ficou assustada. "Ele não precisava fazer isso!"._ Rony foi a direção a Gina.___

– Você está bem? – parecia ter notado o espanto da irmã.__

– E você? – Gina achou melhor mudar de assunto, ainda mais que Rony sangrava no supercílio. – Empresta a varinha para eu dar um jeito nesse corte.__

– Rony deu a varinha a gina que usando seu aprendizado de medi-bruxa fez um feitiço. __

– _Cicatrizeum__! – rapidamente o corte de Rony desapareceu.___

– Vamos sair daqui. – Draco disse se aproximando.__

Os três saiam do corredor, Gina no colo de Draco, em direção ao salão principal, onde estava Hermione.__

– Vocês estão bem? – Hermione estava no centro do salão rodeada pelos comensais caídos ao chão.__

– Está tudo certo. Vamos embora.- Rony respondeu. __

– Não tão rápido. – Rabicho ressurgira de uma entrada do salão.__

– Agora você volta. Covarde! – Hermione gritava, virou-se para Rony e murmurou. – Ele tinha fugido!__

– Vocês três podem ir embora. Meu problema é com esse traidor. – disse apontando para Draco.__

– Já estou ficando cansado de tudo isso. É traidor para lá, traidor para cá! Na hora de ajudar o seu "lord" vocês todos fugiram! O único que ajudou foi o idiota do meu pai, que por isso está morto agora. Quem é o traidor de verdade Rabicho? – Gina notou que ele parecia nervoso, apesar de controlado. – Se você ainda tiver um pingo de coragem, aceito um duelo.__

– Eu aceito. – Rabicho não parecia firme em sua decisão.__

Ele disse aceitar, mas quando ambos viram de costas para se posicionar para o duelo, Rabicho entrou por uma porta e fugiu rapidamente.__

– Sabia que esse covarde fugiria. – Draco disse com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios.__

Gina que estava de pé em um canto desde que os dois começaram a discutir viu Draco vir em direção a ela e pegá-la no colo. __

– Vamos sair do prédio, assim podemos aparatar e ir embora. – Hermione disse. – Agora que aqui não é mais prisão pode-se aparatar nos arredores.__

– Eu sei disso sabe-tudo. – Draco disse dirigindo-se a Hermione.__

Os quatro saíram do prédio e aparataram para a Toca.

N.A.: O próximo cap será o ultimo tá pessoal! A fic está chegando ao seu desfecho... Agradeço a todos os reviews e a atenção das minhas amigas escritoras e leitoras, depois q essa fic acabar vou ficar um tempinho sem escrever pq meu pc quebrou, mas já tenho altas idéias e assim q ele voltar do conserto vou escrever e quero q vcs leiam hein!!

*_Como será o ultimo capítulo da nossa história? Draco e Gina ficarão mesmo juntos?*_

REVIEWS JÁ!!!!!!!!!!!! Beijinhos :) 

Biba__


	12. Não Importa

_A Cura pela Dor_

Capítulo 12 – Não importa

_No matter what they tell us / Não importa o quê eles nos digam,  
No matter what they do / Não importa o quê eles façam  
No matter what they teach us / Não importa o que eles nos ensinem,  
What we believe is true / O que nós acreditamos é verdadeiro._

– Gina acorde. – a voz de Draco era doce, por mais estranho que isto pudesse parecer a ela, afinal nem quando namoravam ele a tratava desse modo.

– Mas eu acabei de dormir... – parecia ter fechado os olhos há um minuto.

– É, só faz uma semana que você está dormindo!

– O quê? 

Gina sentou-se o observou a sua volta: não estava mais no sofá e sim na sua cama no quarto.

– Sua dorminhoca! – Draco dizia em tom de brincadeira.

– Mas... parece que dormi agora... – Gina sentia-se confusa.

– Calma. – Draco a tranqüilizava passando a mão no rosto de Gina. – Você perdeu muita energia, para repor precisou dormir, não precisa se preocupar.

Gina num impulso abraçou Draco, precisava dele, não o deixaria sair de perto dela.

– Nem acredito que você está vivo... – Gina o olhava nos olhos. – Por alguns instantes achei que não daria certo, quando estava presa com Kate ela me disse que você tinha morrido e eu acreditei... – Gina começou a chorar, pois as emoções estavam guardadas dentro dela todo esse tempo.

– Está tudo bem. Você está bem, eu estou bem. Deu tudo certo. – ele dizia com uma calma quase anormal.

– O que eles fizeram para nos separar não deu certo.

– Eu vou ficar com você para sempre, nada nem ninguém vai me impedir!

Depois dessas palavras ditas, que Gina precisava muito ouvir, Draco aproximou suavemente seu rosto ao dela e a beijou com tanto cuidado que até parecia que ele tinha medo que ela quebrasse ou se desfizesse. Há tanto tempo Gina esperava por esse beijo, três anos para quem ama pode ser uma eternidade. Gina passou a beijá-lo mais intensamente, tentando recuperar todo o tempo perdido, Draco pareceu perder o receio e passou a trazê-la para o mais perto de si possível.

Era como se o tempo tivesse passado e não tivesse passado. Era como se ainda fossem dois adolescentes em Hogwarts, porém com um amor muito mais forte por todas dificuldades que viveram. E naquele quarto realizaram o desejo de estarem juntos há muito tempo...

"Sentir tudo de todas as maneiras

Viver tudo de todos os lados,

Ser a mesma coisa de todos os modos possíveis ao mesmo tempo,

Realizar em si toda a humanidade de todos os momentos,

Num só momento difuso, profuso, completo e longínquo."

_No matter what they call us / Não importa do que eles nos chamem,  
However they attack / De qualquer forma que eles ataquem,  
No matter where they take us / Não importa onde eles nos levem,  
We'll find our own way back / Nós encontraremos nosso próprio caminho de volta._

Gina e Draco ficaram juntos no quarto por horas, até que Rony bateu na porta: 

– Draco eu te deixei visitar minha irmã, mas está demorando demais! – bufava do outro lado.

– Não enche a paciência Weasley! – mesmo tentando Draco estava tão feliz que não conseguia parecer nervoso.

– Eu vou te tirar daí! – Rony estava irritadíssimo.

– Já estou indo. – Draco se levantou da cama e começou a se vestir. – Agora que desonrei a família posso te esquecer.- disse baixinho para Gina.

– Não mesmo! Agora vamos ter que casar. – Gina ria da cara de espanto dele.

– Não isso é a morte para mim... – respondeu ele fazendo drama.

– Então você vai morrer logo logo! – disse abraçando e beijando Draco novamente.

– Tenho que ir... – Draco disse parando o beijo e olhando-a nos olhos. – Te amo, e vamos nos casar sim.

– Eu também te amo, mas quem disse que quero casar! Eu estava só brincando.

– Ah vai sim! – ele respondeu a segurando pelos pulsos.

– Não vou não!

– Depois que seu irmão ficar sabendo...

– Você é um homem morto!

A porta foi esmurrada novamente por Rony.

– O que está acontecendo aí? Gina você acordou? Estou ouvindo sua voz!

Draco abriu a porta já que Gina e ele estavam vestidos.

– Calma cunhado! – Draco disse com um sorriso malicioso para Rony.

– Agora que você acordou precisamos ter uma conversa séria Gina Weasley. – Rony disse a Gina, ignorando Draco.

– Eu só sei de uma coisa: estou morta de fome!

– Vamos descer para você comer algo... – respondeu Rony.

_I can't deny what I believe / Eu não posso negar o que acredito,  
I can't be what I'm not / Eu não posso ser o que não sou.  
I know I'll love forever / Eu sei que amarei eternamente,  
I know, no matter what / Eu sei, não importa o quê..._

Na cozinha da Toca encontraram com Hermione, que fazia o jantar.

– Gina você acordou! Está se sentindo bem? – Mione perguntou preocupada.

– Estou faminta! – Gina disse olhando as panelas.

– Ah então senta ai que o jantar já está quase pronto.

Rony pigarreou e disse seriamente.

– Nós temos que conversar. Gina que história é essa de você quase morrer para salvar a vida desse Malfoy, ele assassinou toda nossa família. Eu nem sei como deixei-o te visitar. – Rony olhava com rancor para Draco.

– Ele não é o culpado, na verdade quem matou a todos foi Pansy! Por isso que ele estava sob efeito da maldição _Vitalis. Os comensais queriam se vingar dele. – Gina respondia enquanto se aproximava de Draco._

– Gina eu não acredito nisso! Quem garante? A Pansy diz que foi ele e ele diz que foi ela. Em quem devo acreditar? Dois comensais um pior que o outro.

– Eu acredito no Draco! E vou me casar com ele. – Gina disse confiantemente.

– VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA? – Rony parecia fora de si.

– Não, estou apaixonada, e já faz anos. – ela abraçou Draco e tentou com o apoio dele extrair a força que precisava para continuar.

– EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR! 

– Calma Rony. – Hermione disse tentando acalmar a fera.

– Calma nada! Minha irmã quer se casar com o assassino de nossa família! Você não tem consciência Gina?

– Eu já disse que ele é inocente. E quer você queira ou não nós vamos ficar juntos.

– SAI DE PERTO DELE. – Rony gritou puxando Gina para si. 

– Me solta!

– Larga ela Weasley! – Draco que estava mudo durante todo o tempo, não agüentou e empurrou Rony para longe. 

– Rony! – Hermione se aproximou de Rony que tinha caído no chão. – Vai embora Gina! É melhor evitar confusão agora. – ela disse lançando um olhar de cuidado a Gina.

– Se você sair por essa porta não precisa mais voltar! Vai estar abandonando a única família que te resta. – Rony disse a Gina enquanto se levantava.

– Se eu tiver que escolher entre meu amor por Draco e minha família vai ser muito doloroso.

Rony olhava-a friamente. Gina sentia-se realmente dividida. Como Rony podia exigir uma coisa dessas dela? Ela amava muito os dois: Rony e Draco, sem falar em Hermione que agora também era uma Weasley. Como ela poderia escolher? Mas num ímpeto de raiva fez sua escolha.

– Se é isso que você realmente quer, vai ter Ronald Weasley! Eu escolho Draco Malfoy. – ela disse olhando para Rony e demonstrando o quanto estava irritada e magoada. – Vamos embora! – virou-se para Draco, já chorando e amparada por ele saíram da cozinha, indo em direção a sala.

– Gina, não quero que se arrependa de nada. Pense melhor, não vou ficar chateado se você ficar. – Draco a abraçava e enxugava as lágrimas que teimosas cismavam em rolar dos olhos dela.

– Tenho certeza! Vamos embora. 

Assim os dois aparataram para o sobrado de Draco.

_If only tears were laughter / Se ao menos lágrimas fossem risos,  
If only night was day / Se ao menos noite fosse dia,  
If only prayers were answered / Se ao menos orações fossem respondidas,  
Then we would hear God say / Então nós ouviríamos Deus dizer_

_No matter what they tell you / Não importa o quê eles te digam,  
No matter what they do / Não importa o quê eles façam,  
No matter what they teach you / Não importa o que eles te ensinem,  
What you believe is true / O que você acredita é verdadeiro._

Gina estava feliz de viver com Draco, eles tinham vários planos. Casariam-se em um mês, morariam na mansão Malfoy que estava sendo reformada e equipada com os mais resistentes feitiços protetores a fim de evitar qualquer ação maligna de comensais vingativos. Um dia conversou com Draco sobre ele ter matado Kate, pois ela não gostara dessa atitude, ele a respondeu que não tinha alternativa, que ela o perseguiria até a morte e não os deixariam viver em paz. Disse que não gostava de ser um assassino e quebrou sua barreira de proteção chorando por todas pessoas que havia matado.

Ela não se arrependeu de sair da Toca naquele dia, porque sabia que se tivesse ficado seria terrivelmente infeliz longe de Draco. Tentou a reconciliação com Rony por meio de cartas, e com a ajuda de Mione e Harry, mas nada funcionava. Hermione em uma das cartas contou a Gina que estava grávida, e ela maravilhada com a boa noticia foi a Toca visitá-la, quando estavam conversando animadamente Rony chegou e fingiu que  não a viu, essa atitude foi como um punhal em seu coração.

_And__ I will keep you safe and strong / E eu manterei você segura e firme  
And sheltered from the storm / E protegida da chuva.  
No matter where it's barren / Não importa onde esteja árido,  
A dream is being born / Um sonho está nascendo._

Chegou finalmente o dia do casamento. Ela e Draco com todo o dinheiro que tinham puderam fazer uma verdadeira festança como Gina sempre sonhara. Rony não compareceu, mas Hermione sim e juntamente com Harry, foi madrinha e padrinho de Gina.

Ela ficou felicíssima com o casamento, afinal ela nunca pensara que se casaria realmente com Draco, ele sempre pareceu indomável e independente, agora ao contrário não desgrudava dela e parecia não conseguir mais viver sem Gina. Para tudo precisava que ela estivesse por perto, mas não a sufocava e sim a completava, talvez por eles serem dessa maneira: opostos.

Mudaram-se depois da lua de mel, que foi na Itália, para a Mansão Malfoy. No começo Gina estranhou viver em um ambiente tão diferente, mas aos poucos se habituou. Arrumou um emprego no Hospital das Mães Bruxas, onde ajudava os medi-bruxos mais experientes nos partos. 

Depois de três meses de trabalho exaustivo, no qual Gina não tinha mais hora para chegar nem para sair de casa Draco começou a se queixar, mas ela não abriria mão de seu emprego por um capricho de um homem mimado.

_No matter who they follow / Não importa quem eles sigam,   
No matter where they lead / Não importa quem eles liderem,  
No matter how they judge us / Não importa como eles nos julguem  
I'll be everyone you need / Eu serei todos de quem você precisa_

Numa noite de junho Gina estava no plantão, como ficava uma vez por semana, quando chega Hermione já em trabalho de parto. Gina ajudou a cunhada nesse momento tão delicado, ainda mais por o médico experiente estar atendendo outra paciente, coube a Gina o parto de Hermione sozinha. Foi um parto difícil, o bebe era muito grande e deu trabalho, mas foi tudo certo, e numa felicidade intensa Rony perdoou a irmã e a agradeceu por tudo que havia feito por Hermione e ele. Era um menino e em homenagem a seu pai Rony deu-lhe o nome de Artur, era um bebe forte, saudável e ruivinho. 

Gina aproveitou para comunicar a todos, inclusive Draco que foi chamado as pressas, que estava grávida.

_No matter if the sun don't shine / Não importa se o sol não brilhar  
Or if the skies are blue / Ou se os céus forem azuis,  
No matter what the end is / Não importa o qual seja o final,  
My life began with you / Minha vida começou com você._

Draco era com Gina o pai mais cuidadoso que ela já vira, não a deixava sem se alimentar e cuidava dela com todo amor e carinho. Mesmo com as insistências dele Gina trabalhou até os cinco meses, só não mais porque não era permitido, ainda mais por a barriga dela ser extremamente grande.

Aos sete meses teve as contrações e foi para o hospital, no mesmo dia de novembro nasceram os gêmeos, que foram chamados de Fred e Jorge.

_I can't deny what I believe / Eu não posso negar o que acredito,  
I can't be what I'm not / Eu não posso ser o que não sou.  
I know, I know / Eu sei, eu sei,  
I know this love's forever / Eu sei que este amor é para sempre.  
That's all that matters now / Isso é tudo que importa agora,  
No matter what... / Não importa o quê..._

Agora que todos estavam em paz os Weasleys, com a união com os Grangers e Malfoys, voltavam a ser numerosos. Rony e Hermione tiveram quatro filhos, dois meninos e duas meninas, todos de cabeças vermelhinhas, e Gina e Draco tiveram cinco ao total, além dos gêmeos loirinhos, mais dois meninos e uma menina ruivinha. 

Draco era o pai mais coruja do mundo e eles não foram mais ameaçados por comensais, que graças as denuncias de Rony no Profeta Diário, foram todos presos. Gina não era a mulher mais feliz da face da Terra, ela também tinha suas dificuldade e problemas, mas todos podiam ser superados por ela e Draco com o amor que os unia.

_No matter what (no, no matter, no) / Não importa o quê (não, não importa, não)_

_No,no matter / Não, não importa,  
That's all that matters to me / Isso é tudo que importa para mim_

_Fim_

N.A.: Acabou... Gostaram? Sim ou não? REVIEWS JÁ!!! Ou email: bibalops@yahoo.com , ou biba_fic@ibest.com.br 

Desculpem pela demora nesse capítulo, mas vcs sabem que meu pc ta quebrado e tal... Amei escrever essa fic! E estou escrevendo uma song da musica We are one do Weastlife, depois que meu pc voltar do concerto vou passar do papel pra tela e postar, e quero que vcs leiam hein! Assim como todas as outras que eu escrever!

Quero agradecer a quem me deu a maior força pra escrever essa fic: Victor Ichijouji, Jaqueline Granger, Bru Malfoy, Isabella, Soi, Yellowred, Vinny Malfoy (que deu uma forcinha agora no final) e a todo mundo que me mandou ou review, ou email! Amo vcs! Bejinhos, Biba Akizuki.


End file.
